Growing Pains (Re-Post)
by IndyGirl89
Summary: A re-posting of my latest "Frozen" multi-chap with the same name, with little to no change to the original. Summary is the same, focusing on Anna and Kristoff's oldest child, Kirsten.
1. Prologue: A New Dawn

**Hey everyone. It's been a long while since I've touched or even looked at this story, but I 've decided that I'm ready for a fresh attempt. I know I said in my most recent author's note that I wouldn't be writing anymore multi-chaps, but the truth is, I miss writing for you guys. You have been so supportive, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I've been so inactive lately, I feel I don't deserve such a dedicated following. But I'm willing to give this story another chance, if you're willing to give me another chance. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters; just my OCs.**

* * *

 **Prologue: A New Dawn**

Bright and colorful lights danced across the inky black sky that covered the sleepy little village. Apart from the gentle waves lapping against the wharf, all was quiet. Not an animal or a human stirred, not even the lone figure standing on the royal balcony of the castle. At first glance, one would guess it was a young woman, for not a line nor a wrinkle marred her alabaster skin. But this particular woman was anything but.

Elsa stood alone on the balcony, dressed in nothing but a sheer, icy blue nightgown. Her hair had come loose from its usual braid and was fluttering gently in the light summer breeze. Her eyes were closed as if in thought. It had been twenty-one years since she had started her new life. Twenty-one years. And to think it had all started out so horribly wrong.

It had started with her coronation as the new queen of Arendelle. Thankfully, the ceremony had gone exactly as planned, but the celebration ball afterward had ended in complete disaster. She and Anna had had a fight, upsetting Elsa and causing her to accidentally release some of her ice magic. Afraid for Anna and her people, she had fled to the North Mountain, and in her frightened state, had frozen the entire kingdom. It was only after watching her little sister, her one and only friend, sacrifice herself right before her very eyes that she finally figured out the key to controlling her magic: love.

From that day on, she had vowed to make a better life for her and Anna, starting with rekindling the friendship they had shared so many years before. She regretted not being able to see Anna grow into the beautiful young woman she had become. Even though she felt very undeserving, Anna had forgiven her for everything. The past was in the past, and it was time to move forward.

And move forward they did. Over the next year, the sisters had grown closer than they ever had before. Anna had also become closer to a certain ice harvester. Shortly after, to Elsa's great happiness, Kristoff had asked her for Anna's hand in marriage. Elsa had been only too happy to give her consent to the mysterious young man who had captured Anna's heart.

A year later, they had welcomed a new member to the family, Anna and Kristoff's eldest daughter, Kirsten. But their happiness was short-lived when, just a month later, Kirsten was kidnapped by their old enemy, Hans Westergaard, former prince of the Southern Isles. Fortunately, with the help of another young prince, Fredrik (one of Hans' older brothers, to be exact), they recovered Kirsten within just a few short weeks. Elsa had surprised herself by falling for that young prince and was now proud to call him her husband.

Two years later, she and Fredrik welcomed their first child into the world, their daughter, Bella-Grace. But another year later, their happiness was shattered when Bella came down with a strange and mysterious illness. Elsa had been despondent for days, never leaving her daughter's side, until she had made the decision to visit the best magical healers, the rock trolls. Through careful instructions from the leader, they were able to nurse Bella back to health.

Over the next few years, things returned mostly to normal. Anna and Kristoff welcomed two more children, their younger daughter, Susanna, and their son, Nikolai. Elsa and Fredrik also welcomed another child, their son, Dominik.

But once again, their happiness came crashing to a halt, for something else happened that shattered their perfect world.

When Nikolai had been about three years old, Anna had made the happy announcement that she was expecting her and Kristoff's fourth child. Their older children had been ecstatic about the prospect of a new sibling, but none more so than Nikolai, who had wanted a brother to play with, in addition to his cousin Dominik. Soon after the announcement, however, Anna came down with a severe case of morning sickness, confining her to her bed for the first few weeks. After it had passed, she felt relatively back to normal.

But then one night, about halfway through her pregnancy, Anna had woken up to sudden, sharp pains in her abdomen and a pool of blood on the sheets. In a panic, she had woken Kristoff and had him send for Dr. Olsen, the family physician; Greta, the midwife; and Gerda, the head housekeeper. They had shooed Kristoff out of the room while they tended to Anna. Once she was cleaned up and checked over, Dr. Olsen let Kristoff back in and delivered the sad news: Anna had lost the baby. Naturally, Anna had been devastated, and was inconsolable for the next few days. Though she had made a full recovery, the miscarriage had weakened her, and she didn't have as much energy as she used to. They buried the tiny baby boy next to her parents' memorial stones, and had visited the grave every year since. After a few weeks, she was able to put it behind her, and now when asked about it, she talked about it as a life experience, and said that she and Kristoff were blessed to already have three beautiful, healthy children.

At almost eighteen, Kirsten was already the spitting image of her mother, with her wide blue eyes, turned-up nose, and abundant freckles. But the one thing that set her apart from her mother was the light blonde hair she had inherited from her father. Another thing that made her just like her mother was her personality. She was free-spirited and very independent, and she made friends easily. Many young women in the kingdom had the good fortune of knowing the princess.

Her fifteen-year-old sister, Susanna, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Quiet and a little more withdrawn, she took more after her father (and maybe a little bit after her aunt, too). With her soft-spoken words and soothing voice, she had made friends with many of the animals. She also looked like her mother, with the same strawberry-blonde hair and upturned nose. The subtle features that were different were her lack of freckles and her amber eyes, which she had inherited from her father.

At thirteen, Nikolai, the youngest, was the spitting image of his father, from his blonde hair all the way down to his big feet. One of his favorite things to do was climb trees with his cousin. But more than anything, his dream was to one day become an ice harvester like his father. He liked being a prince, but he hated dressing up and always squirmed when being dressed in formal clothes. He would then protest by ruining them while playing with his cousin. The royal seamstress was always kept busy making new outfits for him. He had ruined more outfits than his sisters and cousins combined. Understandably, Anna was at her wits' end.

Elsa smiled. Thinking of Anna's children made her think of her own children. She and Fredrik were also lucky to have two beautiful children of their own.

Like Anna and her two daughters, Elsa's sixteen-year-old daughter, Bella-Grace – or Bella, as everyone called her – took after her mother in looks, with the same clear blue eyes and fair complexion, but had her father's thick, curly, dark brown hair. She was a little withdrawn, but she had her mother's commanding presence. Whether it was her regal stature or because she had her mother's magical gift, was unclear. What made her different, though, was that she rarely used her magic, especially in front of people who weren't her immediate family.

And then there was Dominik, their only son and heir. Elsa considered him to be their biggest blessing. When he was born, some mucus had become lodged in his throat. A couple of good smacks had cleared it, but it had left him with a mild respiratory ailment. At fourteen years old, he was already the spitting image of his father, with the same wide smile and bright green eyes that always twinkled with mischief. What set him apart from his father was the platinum blonde hair that he had inherited from his mother. He had also inherited his mother's mischievous spirit. He loved playing pranks on his sister and cousins, often helped along by Nikolai, whom he considered his best friend.

Elsa was so lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her or feel the strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey," came the deep voice of her husband, Fredrik. "Can't sleep?"

Elsa leaned back against his chest. "Just thinking," she said.

"About what?" Fredrik asked, starting to kiss her neck. Elsa smiled and closed her eyes. Even after seventeen years of marriage, his light kisses still sent shivers down her spine.

"About our family," she answered. "Bella and Dominik and our nieces and nephew. They're growing up so fast."

"I know," said Fredrik, sighing. "It seems like just yesterday that Bella was first learning how to walk, and now she's a teenager."

"I know, I can't believe it, either," said Elsa. She broke away from his embrace and turned around to face him. Looking at him in the dark, one would guess he was still a young man, but Elsa knew better. His dark brown curls were starting to gray at the temples and he had light laugh lines, but Elsa thought they only made him look more handsome than ever. She smiled and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Then let's enjoy it while we can, huh?" Fredrik asked and smiled back.

Elsa nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," said Fredrik, taking her hand and leading her back into their bedroom.

They settled themselves back into their bed. Fredrik pulled the covers over them and then pulled her into his arms. Elsa snuggled against his chest and within a few minutes, felt herself drift into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

 **For a short time, there'll be two versions of this story: the original that I started over a year ago and this "new" version. The old one will stay up for any edits I need to make after posting, after which it will be deleted.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Announcement

**Here's the first full-length chapter. Now, in case you ask why I'm posting a new version instead of just adding on to the original, it's because I didn't want it to look like I abandoned it and then all of a sudden started adding on to it again. (Though I have seen other authors do that.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Announcement**

Bright, clear sunshine heralding early morning filtered through the diamond-patterned windows of the royal couple's bedroom, prompting an almost abrupt return to consciousness. As much as they would have liked to bask in the warm glow, royal decree dictated that it was improper for reigning monarchs to sleep late, so they rose and started readying themselves for the day.

It was while Elsa was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and Fredrik was tying his cravat that they heard the telltale sounds of other members of the royal household stirring. But while Elsa and Fredrik always took great care to not disturb their family in the morning, the sources of the loud voices in the hallway were obviously not troubling themselves to keep their volume down.

"Be quiet or you're going to wake them up!" said one voice.

"I _am_ being quiet!" said another voice indignantly.

Mere seconds after this statement, there was a loud crash almost right outside the door. Elsa and Fredrik looked at each other with identical expressions of shock.

"What on earth?" said Elsa, and they both bolted to the door. Elsa quickly flicked her fingers at her nightgown and it immediately changed into one of her many ice dress creations.

They opened the door to find two young boys lying in a tangled heap beneath a suit of armor. Several pieces had been knocked loose and now lay scattered around the boys. They had obviously knocked into it while running and sent it crashing to the floor. The boy with the platinum blonde hair was their own son, Dominik. The other boy was their nephew, Nikolai.

"Are you boys all right?" Elsa asked anxiously, rushing over to them.

"Yeah," said Nikolai, sitting up and wincing. "Sorry, Aunt Elsa."

"It's okay, honey, I'm just glad you weren't hurt," she said, helping both boys to their feet.

"You boys need to be more careful," said Fredrik, crossing his arms over his chest. He was usually pretty easy-going with his children, but when it came down to punishing them, he was a force to be reckoned with. He supposed it was the Westergaard blood in him. He wasn't nearly as strict as Elsa, though, who could be a child's worst nightmare when she was angry. Her eyes would flash dangerously and her fingertips would crackle with barely-controlled ice magic. Perhaps that was why her children were so well-behaved. They didn't dare stir the wrath of their mother, the Snow Queen. No matter how much she denied it, she was very much like her father in that respect.

"We were trying to be quiet," said Dominik in a small voice, still a little out of breath (with his respiratory ailment, it took him longer to catch his breath than normal children). "But then we lost our balance and fell."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, two more doors opened farther down the hall. One door revealed their daughter, Bella, and their nieces, Kirsten and Susanna, all of whom – despite the almost wee hours of the morning – appeared wide awake and were fully dressed. The other door revealed a very drowsy-eyed and tousle-haired Anna. She had obviously still been sleeping when the crash occurred.

"What's all this noise out here?" she asked through a huge yawn, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"Just the boys, Anna," Elsa answered. "I've taken care of it."

It was then that Anna first noticed the broken pieces of armor scattered across the floor. She gasped and ran over to Nikolai. The girls followed, looking just as concerned.

"Nikolai, sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked frantically, crushing him to her.

"I'm fine, Mama," said Nikolai. He winced slightly when his mother found a sore spot. He felt his face flush as she continued checking him for other injuries. He didn't like it when she fussed over him. He had tolerated it when he was younger, but now at thirteen, he found it a little embarrassing.

"You have a couple of scratches on your arm, too," Anna was saying. "I want you to go straight to Dr. Olsen and have him check you out. Girls, go with him."

"But Mama, Bella and I have plans to go riding this morning," Kirsten protested. She and Bella were indeed dressed in similar riding outfits, except that Kirsten's was pink and Bella's was blue.

Anna glared at her eldest daughter.

"I'll take him," said Susanna, intervening before her mother lost her temper.

"Thanks, Su," said Kirsten, smiling at her younger sister. "Come on, Bella." And she rushed her cousin away before either of their mothers could say anything else.

Elsa caught Anna's eye and gave her a meaningful look. Anna got the message right away.

"Su," she said. "Take the boys to Dr. Olsen, and then get them some breakfast."

"But Mama, I wanted to ask Papa something," said Nikolai.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Papa's already left on a delivery," said Anna.

"Aw," said Nikolai, pouting before allowing himself to be led away with his cousin.

Soon, it was just the adults left. But Elsa wanted to talk to her sister alone, so she shot Fredrik a look. A silent message seemed to pass between them, for he said, "I'll just go look over those documents in the study," before pecking her on the cheek and also disappearing down the hall.

Once he was gone, Elsa voiced the question that had been hanging heavily in the air since Kirsten and Bella had left.

"Have you told her yet?" she asked.

"No," Anna sighed. "I've been meaning to, but every time I try, I keep getting put off by something. Either that or she leaves just as I'm about to say it. But even if I don't get around to telling her myself, I'm sure she'll hear about it another way."

"Hmmm," said Elsa. "Hopefully sooner than later."

There was silence, which was soon punctured by another huge yawn from Anna.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, just tired," said Anna.

"Tired?" Elsa asked, now puzzled. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

"I slept fine, but that has nothing to do with it," Anna answered. She was silent for a moment, then she said quietly, "I feel old, Elsa."

Elsa laughed. So that's what this was about. "Anna, you're not even forty yet, you're not old."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain this?" Anna demanded. She plucked a strand of hair from right beside her temple and thrust it in Elsa's face.

Elsa had to step back to see clearer. The hair strand looked quite ordinary to her. "And what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked slowly.

"It's gray, Elsa! _Gray_!" Anna said loudly, before throwing the hair away. She jabbed a finger in Elsa's face and hissed, "And that's a definite, sure sign of aging!"

"Anna, please, stop with the dramatics," said Elsa, brushing her sister's hand away.

"This is serious, Elsa!" said Anna, her voice rising again.

"Anna, it's the natural course of aging," said Elsa, a little exasperatedly. "I have gray hairs, too."

"Yeah, but your hair is so light, no one can tell the difference!" said Anna, almost stamping her foot in her indignation. "And you don't have a single line on your face, either! You're three years older than me, but now you look younger and it's _not fair_!"

Elsa chuckled. "No one said life was fair," she said.

"This is not a laughing matter, Elsa!" said Anna heatedly.

"Anna, stop it," said Elsa firmly. "Everyone ages. Some just start showing it sooner than others."

"I know," said Anna. She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, making her look five years old again. "But I still don't like it."

"No one said you had to, dear sister," said Elsa, hugging her. "Tell you what; why don't you get dressed and I'll have the kitchens make you your favorite breakfast?"

"Double chocolate chip pancakes and hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon?" Anna asked, her face perking up.

"You got it," said Elsa, smiling.

Anna dashed away, her hair flying behind her, looking every bit like the little girl she once was. Elsa watched her go with a smile and a shake of her head.

* * *

"So, Aunt Anna seemed pretty upset with you earlier," Bella remarked as she and Kirsten made their way down their favorite wooded path. She was riding a snow-white mare named Kari and Kirsten was riding a chestnut mare named Rosa. Kirsten's hair was done in her usual double-braided loop. Bella's hair, which usually hung loose in soft, thick waves to her waist, was pulled back in a tight chignon at the base of her neck. Though both girls were riding at a brisk trot, not a strand had fallen out of place. (It was a secret between just the two of them that she used tiny spikes of clear ice to hold it in place.)

"She's been upset with me for the past couple of weeks," said Kirsten, waving a hand unconcernedly. "You would think she would have let go and forgotten about it by now, but no, when something's on her mind, it stays there until she finds the perfect time to release it."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, ducking her head to avoid a low-hanging branch.

Kirsten sighed. "I think she's been trying to tell me something," she answered.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"I have an idea," said Kirsten, scowling. "Knowing her, though, it could be anything. So, every time she opens her mouth, I make an excuse to get away."

"Like this morning?" Bella asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, well, this morning, it just happened to be the truth," said Kirsten.

"In all seriousness, though, she could be trying to tell you something important," said Bella.

"You sound like Aunt Elsa," said Kirsten. "Besides, I think I already know what it is. It's something to do with my birthday in a couple of weeks. I'm turning eighteen, you know." She grimaced.

Comprehension dawned on Bella's face. "Oh, I think I know exactly what you mean. I heard Mother talking about it to Aunt Anna just the other day. What are you going to do about it?"

"Try to get out of it," Kirsten answered. "That is, if it is what I think it is."

"It might not be so easy," Bella countered. "You know how stubborn Aunt Anna can be."

"I'll go to my father, then," said Kirsten, shrugging her shoulders. "I can wheedle almost anything out of him. He's a softie."

"Yes, but even he might not be able to get around this, especially if it's royal protocol," said Bella. "I mean, he was a commoner before he married Aunt Anna, wasn't he?"

"Well, yes, but Aunt Elsa did give him a title before he married my mother," Kirsten argued.

"I'm not sure 'Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer' qualifies as a title," said Bella, smirking. "It wasn't even a title at all before my mother created it."

"Well, I say it counts, so that should be good enough for everybody," said Kirsten imperiously.

Bella shook her head, but didn't say anything else.

They finished their ride in silence and were just on their way back through the village when Kirsten suddenly stopped, her gaze fixed on the harbor, where there were a number of unfamiliar ships coming into port.

"Kirsten, what are you looking at?" Bella asked, coaxing her horse up alongside her cousin.

"What are those ships doing here?" Kirsten asked, her eyes still trained on the harbor.

"What ships?" Bella asked, confused.

"Those ships," said Kirsten, pointing.

Finally, Bella saw what Kirsten had been watching so intently. "I don't know," she said, shielding her face with her hand and squinting so she could see better through the glare of the morning sun. "Trading, maybe? Arendelle is a well-known trading outpost. But then, as far as I know, there haven't been any new trade negotiations since at least before we were born."

"Maybe they're just stopping to resupply," said Kirsten, shrugging. "I mean, we are well-supplied with warehouses and storerooms."

"That could be it," Bella admitted. "I never thought of that."

The girls turned away from the harbor and made their way back to the castle, over the causeway, through the gates, and into the courtyard, before coming to a stop in the royal stables, where there were two groomsmen waiting to take their horses.

"Your Highnesses," they said as the girls dismounted, bowing before leading their horses away to be cooled and brushed down.

The girls entered the castle and starting making their way up to their shared bedroom in the family's private wing, with the full intention of changing out of their sweaty riding habits. They were just coming up on the queen's study when they heard voices issuing out of it. Kirsten froze when she heard her name, causing Bella to almost walk into her.

"Anna, she needs to be told, and soon." That was her aunt's voice.

"Well, it's not for lack of trying, Elsa!" said her mother's heated voice, which also carried a hint of frustration. "How many times do you think I've tried to talk to her about it? But every time I open my mouth, she makes up some excuse and runs off before I say anything!"

"I know it's hard, with her being so spirited and as fiercely independent as you, but you need to find a way to corner her," said Elsa patiently.

"Elsa's right, Anna, she's almost eighteen now; she needs to start taking responsibility in situations like this," said Fredrik's deep voice.

"I have to agree with Fredrik," came Kristoff's quiet voice. "As much as I don't like to admit it, she's old enough now for that kind of responsibility."

"What's going on?" Bella whispered, but Kirsten shushed her and inched closer to the door. Even though she knew they were talking about her, she didn't want to miss a word.

"How do you suggest we go about it?" Anna was saying.

There was silence in the study, then Kristoff said, "Just come right out and tell her. No point in beating around the bush."

More silence. Kirsten figured they must have finished talking, so she quickly tiptoed past the slightly open door, but before she had gone more than a few paces, she heard someone call her name.

"Kirsten? Is that you?"

Kirsten inwardly cursed. She had never been that good at sneaking around. From the time she was little and had started sneaking out of her bed at night to get a snack from the kitchens, someone had always been a step ahead of her, whether it was the cook, her aunt, or her parents. Her aunt hardly ever got mad at her for anything, being that they had a special bond, but she hated getting caught by her parents. They never yelled at her, but they didn't need to. Their stern voices and stony expressions were more than enough to cower her into submission. The punishment was always the same: no dessert or sweets for a certain length of time, and each time length got progressively longer the older she got.

Steeling herself for the next scolding that she was probably going to get, Kirsten turned on her heel and walked into the study, stopping just over the threshold, Bella right behind her.

Her aunt Elsa, in her usual icy garb, was sitting at her desk, with her uncle Fredrik standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Her parents were standing in front. Her mother, in a light green day dress, was leaning over her aunt's desk with her hands flat upon it and her father, in his ice harvesting gear, was standing a short way back in a wide stance with his arms folded across his chest. As her children grew older, Anna had forgone her usual double-plaited hairstyle and instead opted for a low, braided bun at the base of her neck. They both looked almost the same as they had twenty-one years ago, with little change in their physiques, but they both had light lines under their eyes and Kristoff's mop of blond hair was starting to gray at the temples.

"Bella, could you please go check on your brother and cousins?" Elsa asked her daughter. "We need to speak to Kirsten alone."

Puzzled, Bella started toward the door, but before she could leave, Kirsten desperately grabbed hold of her arm.

"No, Bella, stay. Please," she begged.

Bella looked back at her mother, who said, "Go on, Bella." Giving her cousin a sympathetic smile, she left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Anna straightened up and turned toward her daughter, fixing her with an appraising eye. Kirsten was suddenly acutely aware of her sweaty, smelly riding habit, dirty boots, and slightly disheveled hair.

"Kirsten," her mother began, and Kirsten recognized her voice as being the one who had called her back. She was twisting her hands, a lifelong habit of hers whenever she was nervous about saying or doing something she didn't particularly enjoy. "Your aunt has something to say to you."

Elsa cleared her throat loudly and Anna looked back at her. She surreptitiously shook her head at her while keeping her face impassive. Unlike the rest of her family, she had always been good at hiding her emotions.

"I-I mean, I have something to tell you," said Anna, looking back at her daughter. "Or should I say, your father and I have something to tell you. We – that is, your aunt, uncle, father, and I – feel that it's time that you had your own ball."

"My own ball?" Kirsten asked, an expression of confusion crossing her face. "A ball for what?"

Anna glanced back at Elsa, sending her a silent message to help her out. She seemed to have understood, for she looked up at Fredrik, who nodded and removed his hand from her shoulder, and stood up, before coming around her desk to stand in front of her niece with her hands clasped in front of her.

"It's been a tradition in the kingdom for generations that when young women of royal or noble birth turned eighteen, a ball would be held in her honor to celebrate her birthday and formally introduce her into society," she said. "Delegations from neighboring kingdoms would attend, along with possible suitors who were deemed suitable enough to try for her hand in marriage."

"Marriage?!" Kirsten blurted before she could stop herself.

"Yes, marriage," said Elsa. "You're old enough now for a young man of your station to start courting you. Letters have already been sent out to those neighboring kingdoms, duchies, and earldoms who have young men around your age that were deemed suitable enough to try for your hand."

"Do I get a say in this?" Kirsten demanded.

"Once you have been introduced to your suitors, you will have the decision as to who will leave and who can stay to try for your hand," her aunt answered.

"Oh, is that all?" said Kirsten, her tone dripping sarcasm.

"Do not take that tone with us, young lady," said Anna sharply. "She is not only your aunt, she is the queen, and you will be respectful."

"Uncle Fredrik!" Kirsten pleaded.

"Your aunt is right," Fredrik answered. "You are plenty old enough for this responsibility. In fact, my own mother was around your age when my father started courting her."

"Papa!" Kirsten appealed to the only other person who could possibly get her out of this horrible circumstance.

But her father just raised his hands and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm only your mother's consort, so I have no more say in the matter than you do."

Kirsten looked frantically around the room, her eyes stinging with tears. Her final hope had failed her. They were all against her.

"You tell me I have a say in this, but I really don't, do I?!" she demanded, her voice choked with sobs. "You're just going to do it, anyway, no matter what I say!"

"Kirsten, angel, we're only doing what's best for you," said Anna, coming towards her and laying a hand on her daughter's arm, but Kirsten tugged it away.

"No, you're not!" she said furiously. "You're only doing this to gain an alliance with another kingdom! Aren't you?"

No one said anything, but they didn't have to. The expressions on their faces spoke volumes.

"I knew it!" Kirsten shouted, now beside herself with rage and distress. "This has nothing whatsoever to do with me! It's all about gaining a new ally! Well, you know what? I refuse to be a part of it!"

"Kirsten—" her aunt started, but Kirsten cut her off.

"No!" she screamed. "I can't believe you're doing this to me! This is so unfair!"

And before they could say anything else, she spun around and bolted from the room. She didn't stop until she reached the large bedroom she shared with her sister and cousin, where she flung herself face-down on her four-poster bed, her shoulders shaking with angry sobs. She was so consumed in self-pity that she barely registered someone sitting down on the bed next to her, or the gentle hand that started stroking her back. Vaguely, she wondered if it was her mother, but when she turned over and saw the worried blue eyes of Bella, she calmed down a bit.

"Kirsten, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone. "What happened?"

Kirsten sniffled and sat up on the bed. "They – they're making me have a ball for my birthday."

"Is that all?" said Bella, smiling in relief.

"It's my cotillion," was all Kirsten said.

"Oh," said Bella, comprehension dawning on her face. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Kirsten answered. "There's nothing that even I can do. The way I hear it, it's already set in stone."

"I wish there was something," Bella sighed. "But hey, if it's any consolation to you, I'll be having one in two years. And being the daughter of the queen, mine will be a slightly bigger deal than yours."

"Yeah, well, just don't wish those two years away," said Kirsten bitterly. "It will be here before you know it, and then you'll be wishing you could go back."

Bella didn't have anything to say to that, and the two girls lapsed into silence.

* * *

Dinner that evening was a stilted affair, mostly on Kirsten's part. She had changed out of her dusty riding habit into her favorite pink dress, but it did little to lift her mood. She barely said a word throughout the whole meal, except to thank the servant for setting her plate in front of her, and ate even less, even though it was one of her favorite meals, Kjøttboller, meatballs served with mashed potatoes and cream sauce, along with roasted vegetables and cider. She kept her head down, desperately trying to avoid her mother's gaze, but not doing a very good job, as both her sister and her cousin kept asking her what was wrong. Her brother and Dominik, on the other hand, were completely oblivious to anything that might be going on around them. They were both chattering away about their most recent fencing lesson, debating on who did a better job than the other.

Finally, after more than half an hour of picking at her plate, she asked to be excused. As her aunt was the queen, she was the one to ask, and though she seemed surprised at her niece's almost completely untouched plate, she permitted it, and Kirsten raced back to her room as fast as she could go without looking suspicious.

She flopped down on her bed and tried to find something to occupy herself, but she was so restless, she couldn't settle to anything. Eventually, she ended up lying on her back on her bed and staring absentmindedly at the ceiling.

She didn't know how long she lay there before she heard a light tap on her door and a soft, gentle voice say, "Kirsten? Sunshine, are you in there?"

She registered the voice as being her aunt Elsa's. "Sunshine" had been her special childhood nickname between the two of them. She turned her head toward the door as it opened and her aunt's face appeared around it.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Kirsten didn't say anything, but she nodded her head before turning it back to once more stare at the ceiling. She heard her aunt's icy heeled shoes clicking on the exposed wood of her bedroom floor before she sat down next to her niece.

"Your mother asked me to talk to you," she said.

 _Figures_ , Kirsten thought savagely. Her own mother didn't have the guts to talk to her, so she sent the only person who could possibly persuade her, the one with whom she had shared a special bond since very early childhood.

"I'm sorry that our news from earlier today upset you," said Elsa. She waited for Kirsten to respond, but when she didn't, she took a deep breath and went on. "But as queen, you must understand the difficult position that I'm in. As much as your parents, uncle, and I want to keep you our little girl forever, we can't. We're receiving pressure from all sides. The council said that you should have started when you were sixteen, but we thought you were too young yet, so we managed to push it up to eighteen. As much as we would hate to lose you, we've avoided it long enough. It's important to us, and Arendelle as a whole."

Silence. Elsa sighed and said, "Well, at least think on it, Sunshine." She leaned over and kissed her temple before getting up from the bed and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Anna was standing a short way away.

"Well?" she asked, looking expectant.

"She's still in shock," Elsa answered, coming over to her. "Which is to be expected. It's an abrupt return to reality for her."

"So, what should we do in the meantime?" Anna asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Give her a few days just to think things over," Elsa answered. "She'll eventually get used to the idea. She just needs time to come around."

* * *

Kirsten lay awake for a long time that night, wondering. Was this really the best thing for her? Her parents certainly thought so, and so did her aunt and uncle. But she wasn't ready to marry yet. She wasn't quite eighteen yet, after all. Why were they pushing this on her? It really wasn't fair.

 _Life isn't always fair_ , said a voice in her head, which sounded scarily like her mother's. _And besides, this isn't really about you, is it?_

 _Shut up_ , said Kirsten, pushing the thought away. But she knew it was true. She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want to be the object of scrutiny at her birthday ball. She wanted it to be full of happiness and laughter, not have a dark cloud over it, spelling impending doom for her life.

And what could be so bad about finding that special someone to share her life with? Nothing, really, apart from the fact that she would probably have to leave her childhood home, her family, and go to live in some foreign country where she knew no one. That's what she would be dreading most of all, and once again, it wasn't fair.

Her dreams that night were filled with her parents, her aunt and uncle, and countless faceless strangers. Never had her dreams made her feel more anxious or uneasy than these, nor would they ever again. Or so she hoped.

* * *

 **Just so there's no confusion (and because I didn't think to do this the first time), the adults' ages are as follows: Fredrik - 50, Elsa - 42, Kristoff - 42, Anna - 39. I know it may seem that Fredrik is a little old to have two children who are only in their teens, but it was common back then, especially for royalty and nobility, that the man was several years older than the woman.**


	3. Chapter 2: Confrontation and Decision

**And last but not least, here is the second full-length chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Confrontation and Decision**

A general stir of unease persisted throughout the castle over the next few days. Kirsten was still so upset by the news of her birthday ball that she refused to speak to anyone who wasn't her sister or Bella, and when she did, she was very formal. She tried her best to stay away from the adults as much as she could, but it could hardly be avoided when they sat down for family meals. She would then sit as far away from them as possible and refuse to look at them for the entire meal, and when one of them entered a room she was in, regardless if there was anyone else in there with her, she would mumble an excuse and run off. It seemed that no matter where she went, indoors or out, an adult would always try to intercept her.

After about a week of this behavior, Anna started getting frustrated with her daughter and confronted Elsa in her study one afternoon, where she and Fredrik were looking over the day's missives. They were startled when the door suddenly banged open and Anna stormed in. Her cerulean eyes were flashing and her face was red with barely-concealed frustration.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with her, Elsa!" she fumed, coming to a stop in front of her sister's desk. "She won't speak to me or Kristoff or anyone else, for that matter!"

Elsa and Fredrik looked at each other. They didn't need to ask who "she" was.

"I can almost never find her, and when I do find her, she runs away before I can even say anything!" Anna went on heatedly. "She's behaving very childishly! She's almost eighteen, for heaven's sake!"

Elsa set down the missive she was reading, rose from her chair, and came around her desk to stop in front of Anna. She placed a placating hand on her sister's arm. "Anna, please, calm down," she said.

Anna threw Elsa's hand off. "I am calm!" she said defensively, though her tone and volume suggested otherwise.

"Anna, she just needs a bit more time to get used to the idea," said Elsa calmly.

"She's had time!" said Anna. "It's been a week! I have half a mind to –"

"Anna, no," said Elsa firmly. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to help. It will only make her more upset and you more frustrated, and that's the last thing that we need right now."

"Then what do you suggest I do instead?" Anna demanded.

Elsa thought for a moment before saying, "Just give her another day or two, and if she's still upset, then confront her calmly."

"Fine," Anna relented grudgingly. "I don't know what good it will do, though."

"Humor me," said Elsa, allowing herself a small smile.

Anna stood there for a moment, not speaking, then turned and left Elsa's study, mumbling to herself, "I knew she would take her side."

Elsa looked around at Fredrik, who just gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

There was nothing more they could really do. They were too busy taking care of the kingdom, they didn't have time for much else. As the date of Kirsten's eighteenth birthday drew closer, they were in several meetings a day to welcome the suitors, dignitaries, and other foreign guests that were arriving almost daily in Arendelle. Despite the queen's anxiety that her niece would suddenly refuse to go through with it, her face remained impassive and her posture straight and regal while she and Fredrik welcomed the various guests.

Anna was true to her word and didn't confront her daughter about the ball, but it was very hard for her to not get impatient. Meanwhile, Kirsten herself was getting annoyed at encountering one of the adults in almost every room she walked into, and soon was spending as much time away from the castle as possible.

Despite the princess's current indecisive nature over whether to go through with the ball or not, preparations had already begun, including decorations and cooking. Much to the princess's consternation and annoyance, she was forced to stay inside for one long and tedious afternoon to be fitted for her new party gown. It was a floor-length white gown with a sweetheart bodice and cap sleeves that rested just below her shoulders and left her arms bare. The bodice and hem of the skirt were decorated with pink rosemaling. The bodice was lined with pink and the cap sleeves were pink as well. There was also a pink sash around the waist that was tied at the back with a big bow. Despite her conflicting thoughts on the matter, Kirsten had to admit that it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Thinking about her new ball gown made her think once more about the ball itself. Could a ball really be that bad? It was just for one evening, after all. But then, all the guests would be there for her, so it would make it a little harder to get away if she needed a break. And if it would last all evening and well into the night, she would need a few of them. They had to allow her at least that, right?

When the royal seamstress finally released her after the seemingly endless fitting, she decided to take a walk in the castle grounds to think things over a little more. She wandered into the royal gardens and sat down on her favorite bench, an intricately carved stone bench surrounded by rose bushes. She closed her eyes and breathed in the delicate scent. She could remember the exact day that she had planted those rose bushes.

She had been eight years old. Her mother had been teaching her how to garden since she was about four, and had decided that she was old enough to start taking care of her own flowers. It had been on a beautiful spring day not unlike today. She and her mother had just returned from the market with a few rose bulbs and Kirsten was itching to put them in the ground.

"Can we plant them now, Mama?" she asked eagerly, holding her mother's hand and skipping along beside her.

"Not yet," Anna answered, smiling at her young daughter. Kirsten was so much like herself at that age. "We have to find a good spot for them first."

"Can I pick the spot?" Kirsten asked, looking up at her.

"Of course you can, angel," Anna replied, smiling again. "They're your roses."

"Yes!" Kirsten exclaimed excitedly. She broke away from her mother and ran a little way ahead, looking for a good spot. Anna soon heard a shout and her daughter came running back. "I found one, Mama! Right there!" She pointed ahead of them at a stone bench sitting opposite a small pond. Not much had been planted there yet and it was a nice, shady spot.

"Good job!" Anna praised. "Now help me dig a hole so we can plant these." She handed Kirsten a small spade and then went behind her to guide her hands while she dug. Soon, they had a nice-sized hole. Anna guided Kirsten's hand again as she gently placed the bulbs in the hole and then covered them with dirt. They planted two bulbs on each side of the bench, which would eventually grow into nice-sized bushes.

"Are we done now?" Kirsten asked, looking up at her.

"Not quite," Anna answered. "We have to water them yet. You wait right here and I'll go get the watering can from the greenhouse."

Kirsten waited impatiently while her mother went to the greenhouse, hopping up and down on both feet. Finally, after what seemed forever to Kirsten, her mother returned with the watering can. "Can I water the roses?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course you can, angel," said Anna, smiling again. "They're your roses."

"Yay!" said Kirsten, taking the watering can from her mother and promptly spilling some out on the grass.

"Careful!" said Anna, grabbing the watering can and steadying it in Kirsten's hands. "This is for the roses. We don't want to waste it." She showed Kirsten how to properly hold the watering can and give the roses just enough water that they wouldn't dry out or drown. When they were done, they returned the watering can to the greenhouse. Kirsten felt very proud of herself.

"Can we come back again tomorrow and water some more?" she asked.

Anna squeezed her daughter's hand. "Yes, we can," she answered. "You did very well today. I'm so proud of you." And they shared the tightest mother/daughter hug ever.

Quiet footsteps brought Kirsten out of her reverie. "What are you doing?" Bella asked, sitting down next to her.

"Just thinking," Kirsten said. She looked up and saw that not just Bella was there, but also Susanna, who was standing behind them. "Oh, hi, Su. Sorry, I didn't hear you come up."

"That's okay," said Susanna, shrugging her shoulders. "Mama says I'm like a cat, always sneaking around like I do." She smiled.

"Yeah, and you're always able to get away with more stuff," said Kirsten, standing up and walking toward her younger sister. "I'm as clumsy as Mama. I can't be quiet to save my life."

There was a brief silence, then Kirsten said, "So, what did you really come out here for?"

The other two exchanged glances, then Susanna said, "We wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, after that confrontation you had with our parents, Aunt Elsa, and Uncle Fredrik a few days ago."

"I'm okay," said Kirsten, trying to smile, but her eyes were shining with tears.

Bella came up to her and took her hands. "We just want you to know that no matter what happens from here on out, whether you go through with your cotillion or not, we're here for you, and we always will be."

"Really?" Kirsten sniffled.

"Yes," said Susanna, joining them. She linked the other girls' hands with hers, forming a circle. "Always."

"Thank you," said Kirsten tearfully, and she hugged them both tightly. After what seemed like forever, she pulled back. "I suppose I should go talk to them, shouldn't I?" she asked ,wiping tears from her face.

"Does that mean you've made a decision?" Bella asked, exchanging a surprised look with Susanna.

"I think so," Kirsten answered. She sounded more sure of herself now.

"Do you want us to come with you? You know, for moral support?" Susanna asked.

"No, that's okay," Kirsten replied, smiling despite the current circumstances. "This is something that I need to do by myself. It only concerns me, after all." And she left her sister and cousin with identical expressions of puzzlement on their faces.

Kirsten made her way back through the gardens and back into the castle. Without really knowing where she was going, she went up the stairs to the second floor. Luckily, a maid was just passing by at that precise moment and Kirsten stopped her.

"Excuse me," she said.

The maid immediately paused upon seeing the princess. "Your Highness," she said, bobbing a quick curtsy. Kirsten did not particularly take to curtsying, but she was in a bit of a hurry, so she pushed it aside for this one instance.

"Have you seen my parents?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes, Your Highness, I believe they are in Their Majesties' study," the maid answered in a slightly tremulous voice.

"Thank you," said Kirsten, smiling at the maid before making her way to her aunt and uncle's study. She almost wished they were not where the maid said, but as she approached the slightly-open door, she heard voices issuing out of it. One of them was definitely her mother's.

"This has gone on long enough!" her mother was saying heatedly.

"Anna, as I said the other day, she just needs a little more time," said Elsa.

"And as I said the other day in response to your response, she's had time!" said Anna, her voice rising dangerously. "I don't know how much more I can take of her indecisiveness!"

"Anna, I know you're frustrated—"

"Frustrated?!" Anna almost shrieked. "Elsa, I'm way past frustrated!"

"Anna, please, not so loud!" Elsa scolded. "The whole castle can hear you."

Anna lowered her voice by a couple of decibels. "Someone has to talk some sense into her," said Anna furiously. "She needs to make a decision and soon."

"Yes, but it has to be her decision," Elsa replied calmly. "You can't simply force her into one to suit your own purposes."

For one of the few times in her life, Anna was stunned into silence. Kirsten took this opportunity to make her presence known. In one quick, fluid motion, she opened the door and stepped into the room. Her parents were standing in the middle of the room with their arms crossed, but with very different expressions on their faces. Her mother's face was scrunched in a deep scowl whereas her father looked more relaxed, judging by his casual stance. Her aunt was, of course, sitting behind her desk, her uncle standing a little way behind her with his hands clasped behind his back. They all looked her way as she entered.

Her mother's scowl quickly vanished to be replaced by a look of shock and surprise. "Kirsten!" she said, her tone matching her expression. "What are you doing here? How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough," Kirsten answered, looking down at her hands.

Anna's expression faded from shock and surprise to one of more composure. "Well, was there something you needed, angel?" she asked.

"Yes," Kirsten answered, looking up at the adults. "Well, actually, something I need to say."

"And what is that?" Anna asked gently. She figured she knew what Kirsten was about to say and was waiting with almost bated breath.

"I've come to a decision," Kirsten said. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I've decided that I will go through with my cotillion after all."

There was silence in the room as the adults all looked at each other. Finally, Elsa rose from her chair and came around her desk to stand in front of her niece. "Is that what you want?" she asked.

"I'm not sure it's what I want," said Kirsten. "But it's something I need to do. You were right; it's important to Arendelle and I don't want to ruin that for you." Before anyone could say anything else, she quickly left the room, leaving them with identical expressions of shock. As usual, Anna was the one to break the silence.

"Well, that was –"

"Uncharacteristic," Elsa finished.

"I was going to say 'unexpected', but okay," said Anna, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you think made her change her mind?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, didn't you hear her, Kristoff?" said Anna. "She said it's something she needs to do and that it's important for Arendelle."

"I heard what she said, Anna," said Kristoff, a little exasperatedly. "What I meant was, what made her decide that it was the right thing to do?"

Anna was silent again. "I don't know," she said finally.

* * *

Silence weighed heavily on the royal family that evening during dinner. Even Nikolai and Dominik, who were usually very boisterous at the end of the day, were uncharacteristically quiet. But it wasn't the uncomfortable silence of the past few days. This silence was more curious and expectant. Kirsten's siblings and cousins were anxious to hear about the decision she had made that afternoon and the adults were expecting to hear the reason for her sudden decision. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of cutlery as everyone ate tonight's dinner of lapskaus with grovbrød. Wanting to escape the almost continual stares of her family, Kirsten ate quickly and excused herself before dessert was even brought out.

After a brief discussion among the adults as to who would be the best person to talk to Kirsten about the situation at hand, Elsa eventually made her way to the family wing and the bedroom that the three girls shared, Anna trailing a few feet behind. Elsa knocked lightly on the door and upon being granted permission to enter, she opened the door and walked inside, leaving Anna to stand just outside the door.

Kirsten was sitting on the window seat looking out at the gardens below. Elsa's icy heels clicked softly on the hardwood as she made her way over to her niece and sat down beside her. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Kirsten shrugged and said, "Okay, I suppose."

There was a brief silence, then Elsa said, "Listen, sunshine, I just want you to know that I think you made a very good decision today. But I have to ask you: why did you make the decision that you did?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," said Kirsten, shrugging her shoulders again.

"Yes, we got that impression, but what made you decide to go through with it?" Elsa asked.

"Well….." Kristen started, then hesitated, not sure how to phrase exactly what she wanted to say without upsetting her mother or her aunt.

"It's okay, sunshine," said Elsa, smiling and laying one of her pleasantly cool hands gently on Kirsten's shoulder. "We promise we won't get mad."

Kirsten looked up to where her mother was standing just inside the door. She gave Kirsten a brief smile and a nod.

Kirsten looked back at Elsa. She took a deep breath. "Okay," she said. "Well, you know how I wasn't initially keen on the idea of being paraded in front of a ton of people I don't know, but this afternoon when I was at my gown fitting, something just hit me. I noticed how beautiful my dress is and it got me thinking, could this really be as bad as I'm making it out to be? I may not be ready to choose a suitor just yet, but I'm ready to try this next stage of my life, if only just to see where it leads me." Her eyes had dropped to her lap, but she looked up when she felt warm arms wrapping around her.

"That's all we ever wanted for you, angel," said her mother's voice in her ear. "For you to find your own path." She broke away and smiled at her daughter. Kirsten smiled back, tears shining in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm really sorry for my outburst the other day. I know you're only doing what's best for me."

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay," said Elsa, taking one of her hands while Anna took the other. "It was a natural reaction and we expected nothing less."

"But I could tell that Mama was really frustrated with me," Kirsten countered, looking at her mother.

"Oh, well, I can get frustrated with pretty much anything, really," said Anna, brushing away Kirsten's comment. "Besides, unlike your aunt here, I have never been able to hide my feelings." She smirked at Elsa.

"Which is good and bad at the same time," said Elsa, smirking back.

"Elsa!" said Anna heatedly.

"Calm down, silly," said Elsa, smiling. "Actually, it's probably better that you can't control your emotions, because if you hadn't confronted me the way you did at my coronation, causing me to unleash my magic and causing you to run up the North Mountain after me, we wouldn't have been reunited, wouldn't have met and married the loves of our lives, and wouldn't have had a chance to grow our family."

"Wow," said Anna, taking a moment to process everything Elsa had just said. "You're right. I should show my feelings more often!"

"Oh, I think you show them often enough already," said Elsa, smirking again.

Their sisterly bantering was broken off when Kirsten suddenly pulled both women in for a tight hug. "I love you guys," she whispered.

"We love you, too," Elsa replied.

"More than anything in the whole world," Anna added.

They remained in their embrace for a few more seconds, and then Elsa broke away. "Well," she said, standing up. "I think we should all call it an early night. We have a lot to do to ensure that this special birthday ball goes off without a hitch." She smiled at Kirsten and she smiled back.

"Good idea," said Anna, also standing up. "I could do with some extra sleep, anyway."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired, too," said Kirsten. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, Sunshine, good night," said Elsa, kissing her temple before making her way out the door.

"Good night, angel," said Anna, hugging her tightly.

"Good night, Mama," said Kirsten, exchanging a smile with her mother as she, too, disappeared into the hallway.

Kirsten smiled to herself as she closed the door and started getting ready for bed. She was in the best mood she had been in all week. She felt confident that she had made what could be considered the best decision of her life.

* * *

 **Once again, in terms of what the family ate for dinner, lapskaus is a thick stew made with meat and potatoes and grovbrød is just whole wheat or brown bread.**

 **This will do it for the re-posting. I hope to have a new chapter up within a week, but depending on my work schedule, it might be a little longer. (Though it helps that I already have a good start on it.)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Height of Anticipation

**Well, it's about time we had a new chapter for this story! It's lucky I didn't delete it after my indefinite hiatus. Now, I understand that most of you have probably already read the first three chapters, but I'm still disappointed that I haven't gotten any reviews yet. Maybe with this next one? Pretty please? :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Height of Anticipation**

Over the next few days, Kirsten started thinking that she had made the right decision to go through with her birthday festivities. She just had one stipulation: that it was kept simple and low-key. She especially directed this to her mother, who she knew would have wanted something bigger and more extravagant to celebrate her oldest daughter's eighteenth birthday.

Now that Kirsten had finally decided to go through with her eighteenth birthday celebration and cotillion, the stir of unease from earlier in the week had lifted, to be replaced with a stir of excitement. Even Kirsten had trouble hiding her excitement. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else (save for her sister and Bella), but she was actually looking forward to her birthday celebration, not because she would be the center of attention (she hated it), but because it would give her the chance to meet new people. She just hoped that there wouldn't be too many suitors trying for her hand. But then, like her aunt had told her, it would be her decision as to who would stay and who she didn't want to have anything to do with. She had overheard her uncle telling her aunt that his great-nephew, Petter, from the Northern Isles, would be one of her suitors. Knowing the good relationship Arendelle had with the Northern Isles, at least there was one suitor who would be halfway decent.

The last couple of weeks before Kirsten's birthday celebration seemed to fly by. While her aunt took care of the more important details – like making sure the early arrivals were adequately settled in their respective suites in the large guest wing of the castle – Kirsten was consulted on the more personal details of her celebration. She was asked about the food she wanted served, the kind of cake that she wanted, and even what kind of decorations she wanted. She decided to ask her aunt to provide the decorations, but to keep them low-key. She decided on a simple chocolate cake with vanilla icing and decorated with pink roses, also made from icing. As for the main meal, she wasn't picky, as she liked most everything the cook prepared.

Two days before her birthday, she attended her final gown fitting. It was almost finished, with just a few minor alterations to be made. The entire gown was made of lightweight silk, and was truly the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. She couldn't wait to don the finished product.

All too soon, it was the evening before the party, and the royal family was enjoying a quiet dinner together before all the hustle and bustle broke out the next day. They made it through the main meal and were just starting on dessert when there was a knock on the door and the new butler, Andreas, entered, carrying a letter. Elsa had hired Andreas a few years ago after Kai had resigned his position. He was getting on in years and wanted to spend the remainder of his life in rest and relaxation. Andreas was a tall, thin man with reddish hair and chiseled features. He looked intimidating, but underneath, he had a soft heart, especially for the royal family.

"Excuse me for interrupting your meal, Your Majesty, but this letter has just arrived," he said.

"Thank you, Andreas," said Elsa, smiling and taking the letter from him. Andreas bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Elsa's smile immediately faded when she saw the seal. "Oh, for heaven's sake!" she said before slitting the envelope open and removing the single sheet of paper that was inside.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna asked, laying her fork down.

Elsa shushed her. There was silence while Elsa read the letter, her expression turning stonier with every word she read. Finally, she threw it down next to her plate. "The arrogance of that man!" she said furiously.

"Who is it from, Elsa?" Anna asked curiously.

"Weselton," Elsa replied.

"What could they possibly want?" Anna demanded heatedly.

"The current duke, who so happens to be the son of the old duke, is demanding an explanation as to why they didn't receive an invitation to Kirsten's party tomorrow," Elsa answered. "Naturally, I will not give them the satisfaction of an answer."

"How dare they?!" Anna fumed. "Honestly, some people just can't take a hint!" She picked up her fork again and stabbed at her baked apple.

Nikolai looked from one adult to the other. His mother looked furious, his father, sympathetic, his uncle, slightly puzzled, and his aunt, almost as furious as his mother. "Who is the duke of Weselton?" he asked.

"Hush, Nikolai," Kirsten scolded him. "Mama and Aunt Elsa don't want to talk about him right now."

"I'm just curious," said Nikolai.

"Me, too," said Dominik, who, as always, was sitting next to Nikolai.

Kirsten exchanged meaningful looks with Bella and Susanna, who were both sitting on the opposite side of the table. Both just shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

"Mama?" said Nikolai. "Who is he?"

Anna exchanged looks with Elsa, but it was Kristoff who answered his son. "Suffice it to say that your mother and aunt had a bad experience with him, or rather, his father, some years ago."

"What happened?" Nikolai persisted.

Anna hesitated, then she said, "The older duke tried to have your aunt killed."

"Anna!" said Elsa sharply.

"What, Elsa?" said Anna defensively. "I'm telling him the hard truth. It's better than glossing over it and leading him to believe that the world is perfect when it's not."

For once, Elsa didn't have anything to say back. She knew Anna was right; the world wasn't perfect, as much as she or anyone else wanted to believe it was.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, the only sound being the quiet clinking of silverware. By the time everyone had finished their dessert, it was getting on toward nine o' clock, and Elsa made the decision that everyone should have an early night, as they needed to be up early to make the final preparations for Kirsten's birthday celebration. Unfortunately, this pronouncement did not go down well with the boys, who started protesting having to rise early for something that wouldn't start until later in the evening. Anna and Elsa shushed them both and sent them off to bed. They grumbled the whole way down the hall to their bedrooms, slamming the doors behind them.

Anna shook her head. "Why were we both cursed with difficult children?" she asked Elsa, sighing exasperatedly.

"I think you mean blessed," said Elsa, smirking at her.

"I meant exactly what I said, Elsa," said Anna. "Yours may have been a blessing, but mine, I'm not so sure of. He's just like his father."

"Who's just like what, now?" said a voice right behind Anna.

Anna turned and saw Kristoff standing behind her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing," said Anna. "Elsa and I were just talking about the boys."

"What about them?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Just about how difficult they can sometimes be," she said.

Kristoff laughed. "Boys will be boys," he said. He kissed her. "Ready for bed?"

"More than ready," Anna answered, circling his waist with her arms. "Good night, Elsa, Fredrik."

"Good night, you guys," said Elsa, smiling as Fredrik wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep well."

"I intend to," said Anna, smirking at her sister before allowing Kristoff to lead her off to their bedroom.

Elsa watched them go, lost in thought. At least, until Fredrik started kissing her neck. "And are you ready for bed, Your Majesty?" he asked her between kisses.

"More than ready," Elsa answered, mimicking Anna's reply.

"Then I suggest that Her Majesty get some sleep, as she has a long day tomorrow."

"I'm so lucky to have a loving husband like you," said Elsa, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "Telling me when to go to bed and whatnot." She smiled at him.

"You little tease," he said, kissing her on the top of her head. "Come on." And he, too, led her off to their bedroom.

Meanwhile, the girls were much too excited about the next day to go to bed.

"It will be the biggest party we've ever been to!" said Susanna, hopping up and down and clapping her hands with excitement. "Well, the biggest I've ever been to, anyway." She flopped down onto her bed, her loose, strawberry-blonde hair splaying over her pillow.

"Calm down, silly, it's just a birthday party," said Bella, smiling at her. She flicked her fingers at an old chemise she was wearing and it turned into a sparkling, dark blue nightgown that reached down to her ankles, with three-quarter sleeves.

"Whoa," said Susanna, propping herself up on her elbow to admire the nightgown. She loved her nightgown of sprigged, light-green linen, but she was always impressed by her cousin's creations.

"I don't know why, but I can never seem to get the ice-blue that my mother can with her dresses," said Bella, frowning at her nightgown. "She has this special little flick that she does with her hand that I can't quite copy." She tried the movement she had just described, but all that happened was a spray of snowflakes that came shooting out of her fingers and coated her newly-created nightgown. She sighed and twirled her fingers again, restoring the nightgown to its original state.

"Well, I like that your snow and ice magic is a little different than Aunt Elsa's," said Susanna, sitting up, drawing her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around her legs. "It makes you unique."

"Well, that makes one of us," said Bella. She twirled her fingers at her coiled bun, melting the little ice-pins that held it together and allowing it to cascade in thick, chocolate brown curls down to her waist. Her cousins were always saying that she had the most beautiful hair of anyone they knew. She then pulled back her covers and crawled into bed. She looked over at Kirsten, who had been uncharacteristically silent this whole time. She was also sitting on her bed, with her back against the artistically decorated headboard. Her hair was also loose; it fell in soft, golden waves down her back.

"Is anything wrong?" Bella asked her.

"Just thinking about tomorrow," Kirsten answered. She was also wearing her nightgown, a light pink one with rosemaling decorating the sleeves and hem. When she was younger, she and Susanna had worn matching nightgowns. Anna had thought it sweet that her girls had matched, but when Kirsten had turned thirteen, she found it embarrassing. She had stated that she was too grown up to wear the same kind of nightgown as her sister and insisted that she get one of her own, one that was different and more grown-up. Her mother had resisted at first, but her father had stepped in to defend her and eventually, her mother had relented.

"Well?" said Susanna, an expectant look on her face.

"Well, what?" Kirsten asked her, confused.

"Aren't you excited?" Susanna asked.

"Of course I am," Kirsten answered, also getting under her covers. "I just have a different way of showing it. Now, we had better go to sleep before someone comes and scolds us."

"Mama and Papa won't hear us," said Susanna, but she tucked herself into bed like the other two all the same. "They're heavy sleepers."

"Yes, but Aunt Elsa isn't," said Kirsten, her voice a little muffled by her pillow. "She never has been, and she would be the one most likely to scold us."

"All right," said Susanna, admitting defeat and snuggling down into her covers.

"Someone get the light," said Kirsten sleepily.

"Got it," said Bella, and she blew a puff of cool air at the single oil lamp illuminating the room, which went out at once, plunging them into darkness.

The girls may have been settling down, but there was one person who was still as wide awake as before she had gone to bed.

Anna lay awake in bed next to Kristoff. As tired as she was, she just could not get to sleep. Not wanting to disturb Kristoff by her tossing and turning, she got out of bed and started pacing around the room. She supposed the main reason for her sleeplessness was anxiety. Not for herself, but for Kirsten. She was anxious that for whatever reason, Kirsten would suddenly back out of her party. Try as she might to suppress them, thoughts of how the party could go wrong started swirling around in her head.

Kristoff's low voice suddenly sounded behind her, making her jump. "Please come back to bed, Anna."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, climbing back into bed behind him and wrapping her arms around his middle. Kristoff just gave a low grunt, which was all the answer she needed. "I'm sorry, I'm just anxious about tomorrow."

"About what?" Kristoff asked, opening his eyes and turning to face her.

"Kirsten," Anna answered, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm worried that she'll back out at the last minute. I mean, it was quite a sudden turnaround that she agreed. Kristoff?" His eyes were closed again. She gently shook his shoulder. "Kristoff."

"It'll be fine, Anna," said Kristoff, sounding a little perturbed now. "Just go back to sleep."

Anna huffed silently, but settled herself back down all the same. It would do her no good to worry right now. Slowly, but surely, she fell asleep.

Not surprisingly, just a few doors down, Elsa was also having trouble sleeping. Like Anna, she was also pacing. But unlike Anna, she was wringing her hands, and a little snow flurry was following her around the room. A bit of cold air whooshed over the bed on one of her circuits around the room, causing Fredrik to stir.

"Elsa, love, stop it, you're making it cold in here," he said gently, but firmly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so worried that something will go wrong tomorrow or that she won't show up," said Elsa, continuing to pace.

"Elsa, she's all grown up now; she knows what is expected of her," said Fredrik, getting out of bed and going over to her. He wrapped her in his strong arms, his warm body against her cool one.

"I'm sorry," said Elsa again, her voice somewhat muffled against his chest. She could feel the heat from his body slowly seep into her own, warming and soothing her. After a moment, her flurry disappeared and the room's natural temperature was restored.

"Worrying does you no good, love," said Fredrik, pulling away a bit and smiling at her.

"I know," said Elsa, returning her head to his chest. "It's a bad habit of mine. And you know what they say about bad habits. They're hard to break."

"Well, I must say, though, you've greatly improved in that respect since we've been married," said Fredrik, resting his chin on her head.

"Probably because I have an endless supply of love and support from my family," said Elsa, pulling away and looking up at him.

"That you do," said Fredrik, kissing her. "Come on, let's get to bed. We have a very big day tomorrow."

Elsa allowed him to lead her back to their bed, where they both climbed in and Fredrik tucked the blankets in around them. She snuggled up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her again. Soon, Elsa relaxed, putting her worries aside for the time being and letting her thoughts slip into oblivion.

* * *

 **Originally, this chapter was also going to include Kirsten's party, but I felt it was too soon, and I didn't want it to feel rushed. So instead, I'm posting this "in-between" chapter and the party will get its own chapter.**

 **You're probably wondering why I didn't include a "falling asleep" scene for the boys. Immediately after finishing this chapter, I thought about quickly adding one in somewhere, but the chapter flows so nicely as it is that I didn't think it would fit. At least, not without alterations to what's already here. It then occurred to me that this story is more about Kirsten and her thoughts about growing up. I may add a scene or two with just the boys later in the story, but I don't know when, and it's not a guarantee. For now, they'll just be in the background.**

 **I know you're excited that I'm continuing this story, but please don't push me for fast updates. I do have a job (however part-time that is), and I have other obligations that will take priority over my writing. (Also, there might be some days where I'll just have a complete lack of inspiration.) I'm not as busy as some writers, but still, go easy on me. :)**

 **Thank you for reading! Another chapter coming soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Royal Celebration

**Finally, here we are with the fourth full chapter! I am so, so, SO sorry for the extensive delay. I honestly don't know what's come over me. I think I can truthfully attribute it to a lack of motivation? :) Anyway, here's the long-awaited next installment of my family saga. I hope the length is worth the wait. Enjoy, and please review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Royal Celebration**

The morning of Kirsten's eighteenth birthday dawned bright and pleasant. Shafts of early morning sunlight streamed through almost every window in the castle, creating a cheery atmosphere. The anticipation from the night before had carried over into the new day and due to general excitement, most of the family was awake earlier than usual. Well, everyone except Elsa, who, as queen, was always awake early. The other exception was the two boys, who were still asleep despite the noisy goings-on of the rest of the castle inhabitants.

Fortunately, Elsa hadn't been the only one to notice that the boys weren't at breakfast. Anna had also expressed her concerns, reiterating her statement from the night before that they were cursed with difficult children. But as she would be busy getting herself and Kirsten ready for the evening's festivities, she asked Elsa to check up on them. And so it happened that they were about to receive a very serious wake-up call from none other than the queen herself.

After hearing her son and nephew grumble and complain the previous night about having to go to bed early, Elsa should have known that they would defy her orders and try to have a lie-in. She was currently walking swiftly and quietly down the hallway to the boys' rooms, which were across the hall from each other. She decided to wake Dominik first, as he was her son. She opened the door without knocking and strode purposefully inside. Dominik was buried deep in his blankets, breathing a little wheezily due to his mild respiratory ailment.

She first strode over to the windows and unceremoniously yanked the curtains open, allowing the sun to stream in, but it did nothing to rouse the sleeping form. Luckily for her, though, she had a backup plan. She moved to stand at the end of her son's bed and raised her arms. Concentrating with all her might, she formed a large snowball, floated it over Dominik's head, and let it fall with a plop.

That did the trick. Dominik spluttered awake, thrashing around before emerging from his tangle of blankets, his hair standing on end. In the meantime, Elsa had taken the opportunity to quickly dissolve the snow before he noticed.

"Mama!" he yelled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, young man," said Elsa in her iciest voice.

Dominik's brain was still a little fuzzy from sleep so he didn't pick up on his mother's tone. "I was sleeping!" He rubbed his eyes and yawned widely.

"So I noticed," said Elsa in the same icy tone, placing her hands on her hips. "I hope you had a nice lie-in, because your father and I need all hands on deck to help prepare for this evening."

"I thought that was what the servants were for," said Dominik without thinking.

Elsa's eyes narrowed dangerously and her fingers started to crackle with ice. "Do not argue with me," she hissed. "You may be the heir, but you are first and foremost my son, and you will not speak to me like that. Now, get dressed and go and wake your cousin. You missed the family breakfast due to your little lie-in, so you will just have to go down to the kitchen and ask the cook for something. And you had best hope that she takes pity on you and doesn't throw you out on your royal behinds. I want you both to report to the courtyard immediately after. Am I understood?"

"But Mama—" Dominik started to protest.

"Am I understood?" said Elsa, raising her voice.

Dominik hung his head in shame. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," said Elsa, making her way to the door. "I expect you both in the courtyard in a half hour." And she left, closing the door firmly behind her.

Dominik grumbled as he got out of bed, straightened the covers, and dressed. He then raced across the hall to wake Nikolai and when he was ready, both boys hurried down to the kitchen, where the cook was able to give them cheesy toast and fruit. They ate as quickly as they could before making their way out to the courtyard.

There was a flurry of activity. Servants were scurrying around the courtyard, setting up tables and hanging up lanterns for use later in the evening. Anna and Elsa were standing a short way away, conferring with each other and directing the servants. Elsa was in her usual ice dress with her thick braid draped over her shoulder and Anna was wearing a green day dress. Her hair, instead of being in the usual low braided bun, appeared to be pinned up and covered by a scarf. Having woken up earlier than she was used to, she had allowed herself the luxury of a morning bath, after which she had pinned up her damp hair into pin curls. To prevent any hair from escaping (and also not wanting anyone to see her hair until later in the evening when she took the pins out), she had covered it with a pretty silk scarf, tied neatly at the nape of her neck. She wouldn't even show Kristoff when he asked her about it, wanting the finished product to be a surprise for even him. He had told her that he didn't care what she did with her hair; she always looked pretty. He had then made the mistake of telling her that he thought the scarf looked rather fetching, and that she should wear it to the celebration later, which naturally had earned him a slap from Anna.

At that moment, Elsa turned around and noticed the two boys. "Good, you're here," she said. "We need two strong young men to help carry ice down into the cellar." She pointed across the courtyard to where a sled filled with ice blocks stood waiting to be unloaded. Dominik groaned, but Nikolai's face lit up. He wasn't yet old enough to accompany his father on ice harvesting trips, but recently, he had been allowed to help deliver the ice that his father cut, which involved hauling blocks of ice into the customers' houses.

"Come on, Dominik!" said Nikolai before rushing over to the sled, grabbing a set of tongs, and starting to unload the ice. Dominik followed, less enthusiastic.

Anna and Elsa stood watching them. "Well, there's a first," Elsa commented in surprise. "I've never seen Nikolai so happy to do a job before."

"He's always wanted to be an ice harvester like Kristoff," said Anna, smiling. "It's his dream to someday take over for him. Though I'm not sure if his status as prince would allow that." Her face fell.

"Well, look at it this way," said Elsa, smiling. "Kristoff was a commoner before you married him, right?"

"Yeah," said Anna slowly. "And your point is?"

"My point," Elsa continued, taking Anna's hands, "is that because of Kristoff's former status as a commoner, that makes Nikolai only half royal."

Anna's eyes grew big. "You mean –?"

"I could maybe bend the rules a bit and allow him that opportunity," said Elsa, smiling again.

"You would do that, Elsa?" Anna asked, her face brightening.

"Of course," said Elsa, squeezing Anna's hands. "He is my nephew, after all."

Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "I have the best sister in the world," she whispered in Elsa's ear.

"Don't I know it," said Elsa, breaking away and smiling at her. "Now where have those girls got to?"

"They're with the seamstress, having last-minute details added to their gowns," Anna answered, straightening her scarf, which had gone a bit askew during their hug. "Well, Kirsten and Susanna, anyway. I think Bella said something about making her own."

"Really?" said Elsa, a little surprised.

"I'm pretty sure that's what she said," said Anna. "Like mother, like daughter, right?"

"Hmm," was all Elsa said. She waved her hands at the fountains, forming them into delicate ice sculptures.

"What, you don't think she's like you?" Anna asked.

"It's not that," said Elsa slowly. "It's just that she doesn't like using her magic much."

Anna didn't have anything to say to that.

* * *

The morning and afternoon passed relatively quickly, given that most of the castle's inhabitants were busy with last-minute preparations, and all too soon, it was time to get ready for one of the biggest celebrations Arendelle had ever had. The royal family all had to be ready early to greet the many suitors who had come to try for Kirsten's hand. This is why the three girls were to be found in their shared bedroom with a few maids assisting them into the gowns that had been specially made for this event. Two maids were assisting Susanna into a floaty lavender-colored gown with loose, transparent quarter sleeves. Two other maids were behind the changing screen assisting Kirsten into her special white cotillion gown. Other than her sister and cousin, she didn't want anyone to see her before she was ready. Bella, on the other hand, had already made her gown, a lightweight floor-length dress made of glittering, dark blue ice with floaty, transparent sleeves. The skirt was not form-fitting like her mother's dresses, but more bell-shaped. Both girls had a light touch of makeup.

There came a knock on the door, and one of the maids, having finished with Susanna, went to open it. "Your Highness," she said, curtsying as Anna came into the room, holding a small box in her hands. Anna smiled and nodded at her as she stepped into the room. She was wearing a floor-length gown of deep indigo with ruffled sleeves that ended just below her elbows. A string of pearls rested on her neck. The pins had been removed from her hair, which now fell in soft curls just past her shoulders. She also had a light layer of makeup.

"Are you girls just about ready?" Anna asked.

"I am," said Bella, standing by her bed with her hands clasped in front of her, ever the picture of grace and decorum. Her long, thick, curly dark brown hair was piled on top of her head, with ice crystals sparkling in it like diamonds.

"So am I," Susanna said, coming to stand next to Bella. Her long, strawberry-blonde hair was done up in a braided crown that wrapped around her head.

"You girls look lovely," said Anna, smiling as she set the box down on one of the girls' beds and went over to hug each of them in turn.

"I'm going to come out now," came Kirsten's voice from behind the changing screen. The maids came out first, bobbing a curtsy to Anna before exiting the room. Then Kirsten came out. If Bella and Susanna looked pretty in their respective gowns, it was nothing to how Kirsten looked in her white cotillion gown. The gown was a masterpiece of lightweight silk and organza. Pink rosmaling decorated the sweetheart bodice and the hem of the skirt. Pink cap sleeves rested just below her shoulders and white gloves covered her arms to just above her elbows. Her golden hair was mostly down, curled into loose curls with a braided headband circling her head. She was also wearing a string of pearls, but with a pink crystal pendant hanging from it. She also had a light touch of makeup.

"Oh, my angel," Anna breathed, going over to Kirsten and hugging her. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mama," said Kirsten when they had broken apart. She adjusted her gloves, which had gotten rumpled during their hug. "Must I wear these? They're hot and uncomfortable."

"Unfortunately, yes," said Anna, smiling. "Aunt Elsa was unusually insistent on them. She said it's not proper for a young man you don't know to hold or touch your bare hand."

"All right," Kirsten conceded reluctantly.

"That's my girl," said Anna, lightly brushing her chin.

"Where's Papa?" Kirsten asked.

"Uncle Fredrik is helping him with his cravat," Anna answered with a smile. "Even after all these years, he still doesn't know how to tie one. Oh, before I forget….." She retrieved the box from the bed where she had set it down earlier. "This is for you."

Kirsten took it and opened it to reveal a beautiful golden tiara set with a pink crystal. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It was meant to be given to me on my eighteenth birthday," Anna began. "But after the accident with your aunt's magic and our long separation, and then your grandparents dying when I was fifteen, it was put away and forgotten. Your aunt only just found it a few weeks after you were born. She said it's a traditional gift for any royal young lady when she turns eighteen. Here." She took the box from Kirsten, took out the tiara, and placed it on her head. "There. Now you look like a princess." She smiled, happy tears in her eyes.

Just then, there were hurried footsteps outside in the hallway and Elsa appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a new ice dress, in a dark shade of teal, which, unlike her daughter's, was more form-fitting. She had undone her braid and instead twisted her hair into an elegant up-do at the back of her head. A delicate crown of ice sat on top of her head. Despite her put-together look, she looked a little harried.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked. "The guests will be arriving any moment, and we need to be in the ballroom to greet them."

Anna cleared her throat, directing her attention to Kirsten, who was standing just a few feet away. Elsa's eyes widened when she noticed Kirsten, and for a moment, it seemed she had forgotten they were short on time as she gazed upon her niece. "Kirsten, you look absolutely beautiful," she said, going over to her and hugging her.

"Thank you, Aunt Elsa," said Kirsten after they had broken apart.

"But something is missing," said Elsa, smiling. She twirled her fingers and a whirlwind of sparkles flew out and settled on Kirsten's gown, creating a sparkling, shimmering effect. "There. Now it's perfect."

"Thank you, Aunt Elsa!" said Kirsten, twirling around. "I love it!"

"You're welcome," said Elsa. "Now, let's all get down to the ballroom, quickly. The men and boys are waiting for us. Hopefully, we still have enough time before the guests start arriving."

They all left the room and quickly made their way down to the ballroom, where the men and boys were indeed waiting for them. Dominik and Nikolai were both wearing dark suits trimmed in the Arendelle colors of green and purple, Kristoff was wearing a dark suit trimmed in indigo to match Anna's dress, and Fredrik was dressed in a traditional uniform as befitting his current station as prince consort.

Elsa quickly moved everyone into position on the dais where the thrones sat, of which there were five instead of the usual two. Elsa directed Kirsten to stand in front of the center throne, while she and Fredrik took the thrones to her left and Anna and Kristoff took the thrones to her right. Bella and Dominik went to stand next to their father at one end and Susanna and Nikolai went to stand next to their father on the other end. Elsa then nodded her head at the two guards by the doors, who nodded back and opened the doors wide to let in the long line of suitors that had formed outside.

The next two hours seemed interminable to Kirsten as she was introduced to every single young royal and nobleman who had come to try for her hand. She found most of them to be either too stiff and formal or too forward. It wasn't until almost the end of the line that she met a young English nobleman that she genuinely like, with dark hair and blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires.

"Sir Christopher Evans," he said, introducing himself before the head butler could announce him. He took Kirsten's gloved hand in his own and lightly brushed it with his lips. "Charmed, to be sure." Kirsten blushed under his gaze before turning to meet the last suitor, yet another stuffed shirt who barely glanced at her before turning away.

By this time, Kirsten was starting to wear out, even though the actual celebration hadn't yet started. She started to sit down on the throne behind her, but then Elsa announced, "Now that we have all convened, I would like to invite everyone outside to the courtyard for Princess Kirsten's birthday banquet."

Babble broke out again as everyone started making their way outside to the courtyard, where a hundred small round tables stood, covered with white tablecloths and laid with Arendelle castle's best china and silverware. A long table sat off to the side, specially designated for the royal family. Once everyone had sat down in their appropriate places (save for the royal family, who remained standing), Elsa said, "I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Princess Kirsten's eighteenth birthday. This is a very momentous occasion for my family. Now, I invite you all to eat, drink, and be merry." She sat down, and this was the cue for the dozens of servants to go around and start serving the guests.

Finally, Kirsten was able to sit down. She had managed to squeeze herself in by Bella and Susanna. She knew she ought to be sitting more towards the center of the table, near her aunt and uncle, but she wanted moral support throughout the rest of the evening. Her stomach rumbled while she waited to be served. She hadn't had time for a decent lunch, what with getting everything ready and dressing for the party and everything.

There were a few courses. The first course was soup; in this case, purresuppe (leek soup). Next came the fish course, which was her favorite, torsk (poached cod), which was served with boiled potatoes and melted butter. The third course was the main dish, svinekoteletter (braised pork chops) also served with potatoes and fried onions. Then there was fruit to tie it all up, and then finally, the cake was served.

Once everyone had finished eating and all the dishes were cleared away, some of the tables were moved off to the side to clear a space for dancing. Chairs were set up at one end for the orchestra. In the intervening time, the royal family mingled with their guests, exchanging pleasantries. Kirsten was standing with Bella and Susanna a little apart from everyone else, none of them having much desire to mingle with anyone other than each other. However, as soon as the first strains of the first dance began, Sir Christopher Evans appeared beside her.

"May I have the honor of the first dance, Your Highness?" he asked, bowing before her. He smiled, showing off shimmering white teeth.

Kirsten's breath caught in her throat as she considered him. Lord, but he was handsome. It was a few moments before she found her voice. "You may," she answered. She gave him a gloved hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. She glanced back at her sister and cousin, whose eyes were wide with excitement. When they reached the center of the dance floor, he bowed and she curtsied, then he took her into his arms and started twirling her around the dance floor.

He was a good dancer, she thought as different shapes and colors whirled around her. He held her close enough to guide her through the dance, but not so close that it was considered improper. When the dance ended, they bowed and curtsied again, and Sir Evans led her back to her family.

"I thank you for the dance, Your Highness," he said, kissing the back of her hand. "It was a great honor. I enjoyed it immensely."

 _So did I,_ Kirsten said to herself as she watched him disappear back into the crowd.

Bella and Susanna immediately swarmed her as she helped herself to some punch.

"So, what is he like?" Bella asked.

"Oh Kirsten, he's _so_ handsome!" Susanna gushed.

"Where is he from?"

"Will he ask you to dance again?"

"Wait a minute, slow down!" said Kirsten, laughing at their excitement. "I've only just met the man and danced with him once."

"I know, but we're just so happy for you!" said Susanna, hugging her sister tightly.

"Clearly," said Kirsten, still smiling.

"So, will you dance again?" Susanna asked.

"I'll have to, won't I?" said Kirsten. "It's my birthday, after all."

"Well, hopefully, your next dance is as nice as your first," said Bella.

As it turned out, her next few dances were not nearly as nice as her first with Sir Christopher. She was very unfortunate to get stuck with the stiff ones, whose backs were ramrod straight and who barely spoke to her the whole dance, try as she might to engage them in conversation. They also appeared to be at least twice her age. Didn't her aunt think to check how old these men were before inviting them?

The next few dances after that were not much better than the ones before. Her partners in this group at least looked to be closer to her age, but they also seemed goofy and a little too forward for her liking. One danced so close to her their chests were almost touching, another twirled her around so much that she was extremely dizzy by the end of the dance, and yet another didn't seem to know how to dance at all. He stepped on her toes several times and almost dropped her during the dip at the end. She had to literally hobble back to her family as her toes were so sore. Bella and Susanna noticed and immediately rushed over to help her.

"What happened?" Bella asked, concern etched on her face as she helped her sit down.

"Ugh, someone who does not know how to dance," Kirsten groaned, gratefully sinking down onto the chair.

"Clearly," said Bella, sitting down next to her. Susanna sat down on her other side.

Kirsten removed one of her shoes and started massaging her foot. Bella noticed and asked, "Shall I have a servant bring some ice for your feet?" She half-rose from her chair.

"No, no, I'm fine," said Kirsten, finishing with the first foot and starting on the next one.

"But your feet could swell," said Bella, standing up fully.

"I said I'm fine," said Kirsten. "I just need to rest them for a while, that's all. But I could do with some more punch, though."

"Su and I will get it," said Bella, taking Susanna's hand and almost dragging her over to the punch bowl.

Kirsten sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking up at the sky. Night was starting to fall and the first stars were starting to twinkle above her. She looked around her again. There were still quite a few people dancing, including her parents. She found that surprising, as her father rarely danced. But then, he was lucky he had such a good dance partner.

She also noticed that her aunt and uncle were standing just a short distance away speaking to a young, dark-haired man. He seemed to be charming, as both her aunt and uncle were laughing, and she barely had time to wonder who he was when Bella and Susanna returned, bearing glasses of punch.

"Here you go," said Bella, handing her one of the glasses and sitting down again.

"Thanks," said Kirsten, taking a sip. "Who's that young man talking to Aunt Elsa and Uncle Fredrik?"

"Where?" Bella asked.

"Over there," Kirsten pointed.

Bella and Susanna both looked over to where Kirsten was pointing.

"I don't know," Bella answered, also taking a sip of her punch. "I've never seen him before."

"Me either," said Susanna, craning her neck to try to get a better view.

"Well, in any case, let's hope he's a better dancer than – what was his name – Duke Elephant?" Bella asked, grinning at her while Susanna sniggered into her glass.

"Duke LaFontaine," Kirsten corrected her, but she was also smiling. "But you're not wrong; he was a terrible dancer." She drained her glass and stood up. "You know what, I think I fancy a walk. How about the two of you?"

"I thought you would never ask," said Bella, also draining her glass and standing up. "Anything to get away from this stuff-shirt gathering."

"I'll go, too," said Susanna, also getting up.

"By the way, have you seen the boys?" Kirsten asked.

"Not since the dancing started," Bella answered. "My guess is that they're probably off somewhere pulling pranks on unsuspecting guests."

"That wouldn't surprise me," said Kirsten, as they skirted the birthday guests and started heading for the open gates and the causeway that led into the village beyond. "But you would think they would want to be more cautious considering what happened this morning."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Bella darkly.

"What happened this morning?" Susanna asked, not wanting to be out of the loop.

"Dominik and Nikolai were scolded harshly by Aunt Elsa this morning for trying to sleep in," Kirsten answered. "Well, Dominik was. Nikolai's scolding was more, shall we say, indirect."

"Indirect?" Susanna asked, confused.

"Meaning Nikolai knew they were in trouble when Dominik went to wake him up," Bella clarified.

"How did you find out about this?" Susanna asked. "We were being fitted in our dresses most of the day."

"You and Kirsten were," Bella corrected. "I made my dress, so I had some extra time on my hands, and I overheard a maid talking about it to another maid."

"Gossip spreads fast around here," Kirsten commented.

"That it does," Bella agreed, nodding. "That's one of the things Mother doesn't like about palace life, the fact that news, whether good or bad, spreads like wildfire."

The girls had barely made it to the first set of open gates when they were called back by Elsa.

"Girls, could you come over here for a moment? There's someone I would like you to meet."

The girls exchanged looks of annoyance before returning to where their family was, for now Anna and Kristoff were also gathered there. Anna was talking to the young man, Kristoff listening with his arm looped through Anna's. Anna saw them come over and beamed at them.

"Hello, angel," she said to Kirsten once she had joined them, kissing the top of her head. "Are you girls enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, Mama, very much!" Susanna answered for them.

"Has anyone seen the boys?" Anna asked the group, craning her neck to look around.

"They're over by the buffet table," said Kristoff, inclining his head in that direction, where indeed, Dominik and Nikolai were standing, eating second helpings of cake.

Elsa sighed exasperatedly at the sight. "If I have told them once, I have told them a thousand times, it is not polite or proper for them to gorge themselves on food at parties." She started marching over to them, but Fredrik caught her arm.

"Elsa, let them have their fun for one night," he said, taking her hand firmly but gently in his and walking her back over to the group.

"But Fredrik, Dominik is the crown prince and he doesn't seem to realize—"

"Elsa, whatever you need to say to him can wait," said Fredrik softly so no one else could hear. "We are being rude to our present company. You of all people should know better."

Elsa's anger at the boys immediately deflated, and she felt ashamed. "That's my girl," said Fredrik, smiling and kissing her on the head.

"Prince Petter, I must apologize for my rudeness," Elsa addressed the young man, inclining her head. "It was very uncharacteristic of me."

"Not at all, Your Majesty," said Prince Petter, waving away her apology. "I am not in any way offended."

"May I introduce our daughter, Princess Bella-Grace?" She gestured to Bella, who dipped down into a curtsy. "And my nieces, Princess Kirsten and Princess Susanna." Each girl curtsied upon their introductions. "Girls, this is Prince Petter of the Northern Isles." Prince Petter smiled and bowed. "Kirsten, Susanna, he is the great-nephew of Uncle Fredrik and a cousin of Bella and Dominik."

So this is who the young man is, Kirsten thought. She supposed he was handsome in his own way, though not quite as handsome as Sir Christopher. He had nondescript hazel eyes and his features were a little more rugged-looking, like he spent a lot of his time out of doors. His hair was not nearly as dark as she had first supposed due to the dark, but rather a light auburn color. His eyes lingered on her a little more than she felt comfortable with, his mouth turned up in a half-smile that almost made him look more handsome. Almost.

"Well, it was very nice to make your acquaintance," said Kirsten, bobbing another quick curtsy. "But my cousin, sister, and I were about to take a walk, so if you will excuse us."

She started to turn away, but her aunt's voice sounded behind her. "Actually, I think it would be a good idea if you allowed him a dance," she said.

Prince Petter smiled wider, bowed slightly, and held out a hand. Kirsten looked imploringly at her mother. "Aunt Elsa's right," she said. "At least one dance."

"All right," Kirsten conceded. "One dance." She took Prince Petter's offered hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

When the first strains of a waltz started up, Prince Petter gently took her in his arms and guided her around the floor. He was a fair dancer, Kirsten supposed. Not quite as good as Sir Christopher, but there it is. When the dance concluded, she thanked him, curtsied, and excused herself as quickly as propriety allowed.

Kirsten walked back over to her family, mainly to rejoin Bella and Susanna for their walk. "Let's go," she said, and they started off again. As they passed the adults, both Anna and Elsa opened their mouths to say something, but Kirsten held up her hand. "Please, I just need a break. A break," she emphasized as Fredrik raised an eyebrow at her. The girls exited the courtyard through the two sets of open gates and disappeared.

Prince Petter came to stand by the royal family. "Was it something I said or did?" he asked, looking from one to the other of them in confusion.

"No, it was not your fault, son," said Fredrik, patting him on the shoulder. "My niece has had a trying day, that's all."

"I apologize for my niece's behavior just now, Prince Petter," said Elsa, coming to join them. "I assure you, she was not brought up that way."

"Not to worry, Your Majesty," said Prince Petter, smiling. "In fact, I did sense a bit of discomfort on her part while we were dancing. I'm sure she will return shortly."

Contrary to what Prince Petter believed, Kirsten had little intention of returning to the party anytime soon. She, Bella, and Susanna strolled leisurely through the village, stopped every now and then by the occasional villager wishing her a happy birthday. Finally, they all sat down on a bench by the harbor.

"Oh, I wish you hadn't pulled us away from the party," Susanna sighed, tracing the cracks in the cobblestones with her foot. "I was having such a good time."

"Really?" said Kirsten, smirking at the two of them. "I don't recall seeing either of you dancing."

"I danced with Uncle Fredrik a couple of times," said Susanna, slightly defensively. "And Bella danced with Papa."

Kirsten looked at Bella for confirmation. "Susanna's right," said Bella, nodding her head. "You were just too busy dancing with your potential suitors to notice."

"Well, at least some people are enjoying themselves," said Kirsten, getting up and walking a short distance away from the other two.

"I thought you enjoyed at least one of your dance partners," said Bella. "Sir Christopher, if I'm not mistaken?"

Kirsten's whole demeanor changed in an instant at the mention of the name. "Sir Christopher," she sighed. "He is wonderful, isn't he? He is just what a young man ought to be. Proper, polite, good-natured—"

"Not to mention handsome," Bella interjected with a knowing smile.

"Very handsome," Susanna added, and the girls giggled.

"What about Prince Petter?" Bella asked, sobering up. "He seemed nice enough."

Kirsten shrugged her shoulders. "He is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. His looks don't nearly come close to those of Sir Christopher."

They spent the next hour or so comparing the qualities of the two different men Kirsten had consented to dance with. After a while, they returned to the party, where they found that most everyone had left, with just a few guests mingling about to bid good night to the adults. Surprisingly, Dominik and Nikolai were standing stiffly nearby with identical scowls on their faces. Apparently, Elsa had gone back on her promise to Fredrik and had had stern words with them.

As the girls grew nearer to the group, Kirsten groaned when she saw that Prince Petter was still with them. She was astonished when her aunt announced in unusually excited tones that he would be staying in one of the guest rooms in the castle for the remainder of his stay in Arendelle. There would be no avoiding him, especially if she wanted to spend time with Sir Christopher.

After saying good night to the remaining guests, the royal family, and Prince Petter, returned to the castle. One of the footmen showed the prince to a bedroom in the guest wing and the family continued up to their private wing. Anna and Kristoff said good night first, and after kissing their children good night (Nikolai reddening in embarrassment), retired to their chambers. The boys went next, giving fleeting good nights to the remainder of the family before locking themselves in their bedrooms. Now it was just the girls and Elsa and Fredrik.

"I am proud of you, sunshine," said Elsa, smiling at Kirsten. "You did very well this evening."

"Thank you, Aunt Elsa," said Kirsten, stifling a yawn behind her hand. "I'm very tired, though. I think I'll go to bed." Bella and Susanna nodded in agreement, both looking a little droopy.

"Of course, you had an exciting evening," said Elsa, hugging each of the girls in turn. "Good night."

"Good night," the girls chorused before disappearing into their bedroom.

Elsa yawned widely, trying to stifle it behind her hand.

"Bed," said an undeceived Fredrik. "Come, my love." And he picked her up bridal-style and carried her into their bedroom.

"Fredrik, I am perfectly capable of walking myself," said Elsa, yawning again.

"Not when you're as tired as you are, love," said Fredrik, depositing her gently on the bed. "You look dead on your feet."

"Stubborn," Elsa mumbled sleepily.

"I beg to differ, love," said Fredrik, kissing her forehead.

Elsa just smiled.

What a night it had been, Kirsten thought as she climbed into bed. Bella and Susanna were already fast asleep. All three of the girls' gowns were hanging over the changing screen in the corner. She had to admit to herself that it had been an enjoyable evening, made even more so by the attentions of Sir Christopher.

Sir Christopher. Now there was a man whom she would very much like to get to know better. She hoped she would see him again. And with that thought, she drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

 **Whew! I'm sorry it's so long, but I wanted to do Kirsten's party justice. Also, I hope the ending doesn't feel rushed. I've worked on this chapter for more than a month, at least, and I was tired of looking at it and wanted to get it out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kirsten's lines "He is just what a young man ought to be" and "He is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me" are both direct quotes from the book "Pride and Prejudice" (one of my favorites, actually). Well, the first one is, anyway. The second one is actually "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me". I changed "she" to "he" to suit the purpose of the conversation. Both quotes appear near the beginning of the book. The first one is spoken by Jane to Elizabeth and the second one by Mr. Darcy to Mr. Bingley.**

 **Thank you for reading! Another chapter coming soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings and Feelings

**Well, it's been a long time coming, but here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. Work has been a killer. Now that the weather has warmed up, I've been working almost every day, and I've hardly had time or motivation to write. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy, and please review. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Meetings and Feelings**

As the next day was Sunday and there were no pressing engagements, Elsa allowed the household a bit of a lie-in. Her anger over the boys' slightly obnoxious behavior at Kirsten's party the evening before had mostly abated by the time everyone had gone to bed, and she had forgiven them with the proviso that they acted more like the princes they were rather than the mischievous boys they wanted to be at the next royal gathering. Also, they were to each help their fathers with their regular duties for a month. Dominik and Nikolai agreed to her terms, as they were just happy to even be allowed at the next royal gathering.

It was still early in the day, but Elsa was already up. She had been an early riser for most of her life. As Anna and the girls were most likely still sleeping, and the boys were elsewhere helping their fathers with their respective duties (Dominik accompanying Fredrik on his weekly inspection of the castle guards and Nikolai with Kristoff on an ice delivery), Elsa took the opportunity of the quiet and solitude to conduct her weekly visit to the village. It was something new she had started shortly after the Great Thaw, after she had enacted her new "open door" policy. After she had married Fredrik, they made these weekly visits together, but as he was occupied elsewhere this morning, she was forced to go alone this time.

Elsa greatly enjoyed her Sunday visits to the village, and the villagers greatly enjoyed seeing their queen every week; otherwise, the only times they ever saw her was the occasional special holiday or event.

She had dressed in one of her more "casual" ice dresses and had finished her usual breakfast of oatmeal, fresh fruit, and peppermint tea and was taking an inadvertent shortcut through the guest wing of the castle when a door opened behind her and a male voice called out.

"Queen Elsa, good morning," said the voice.

Elsa turned to see Prince Petter walking towards her, fully dressed with a winsome smile on his face.

"Good morning, Prince Petter," said Elsa, returning his smile.

"May I be so bold as to inquire where Her Majesty is headed off to so early?" Prince Petter asked, falling into step beside Elsa as she continued down the hallway.

"Just the village," Elsa answered. "I make a weekly visit there every Sunday to ensure that my subjects are happy and that there are no conflicts or disputes. I pride myself on maintaining peace within my kingdom."

"I commend you, Your Majesty," said Prince Petter, bowing his head slightly. "That is an excellent way to gain respect from your subjects."

"Oh, I've been told they hold more than just respect for me," said Elsa.

"And what is that, Your Majesty, if I may again be so bold?" Prince Petter asked.

"Love," Elsa said simply.

As they spoke, they made their way down the stairs. They were just passing the staircase to the royal family's private wing when they met Kirsten coming down, followed by Bella and Susanna. Kirsten and Susanna were both wearing dresses in their usual colors of pink and purple, respectfully, and Bella was wearing another one of her ice dress creations.

"Good morning, girls," Elsa greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning," Bella and Susanna said. "Prince Petter." They inclined their heads.

"Ladies," said Prince Petter, smiling and bowing slightly in greeting. He turned to look at Kirsten. "Princess."

Kirsten started when she saw him but then quickly regained her composure. She uttered a quiet "good morning" before hurrying away, Bella and Susanna behind her.

"Don't mind my niece," said Elsa, smiling slightly at Prince Petter's slightly confused expression. "She's just not used to having unfamiliar guests in the castle. Mostly it's just the family."

"Once again, Your Majesty, I take no offense," said Prince Petter, returning her smile. "Shall we?" He offered his arm, which Elsa took, and they continued on their way.

Meanwhile, as the girls were sitting down to breakfast in the dining room, Kirsten was stewing over how bold Prince Petter was. To accompany her aunt on her regular duties? No one did that, apart from her uncle. She didn't know why, but she was annoyed at how presumptuous he seemed. Plus, the fact of him staying in the castle while attempting to court her was almost more than she could bear. He was a bit overbearing, in her opinion, and she wanted to avoid him at all costs. But how was she supposed to avoid him when he was around all the time? Fortunately, an excuse soon came to her in the form of a note delivered to her by a servant from Sir Christopher. She grinned widely and eagerly tore into it, making so much noise doing so that her sister and cousin looked up from their plates.

"What is it, Kirsten?" Bella asked with interest.

"It's a note from Sir Christopher," said Kirsten, still smiling. She read through it quickly, and her smile widened even further. "He wants to take me on a walk through the village this afternoon after lunch."

"Really?" The other girls came hurrying over to Kirsten to read the note for themselves, as if Kirsten telling them its contents herself wasn't enough.

"This is so exciting!" Susanna gushed. "He's taking you out!"

"It's only a walk," said Kirsten, but the grin still hadn't left her face.

"Yes, but still, it's one step further to getting to know him better!" said Susanna, flopping back down on her chair. "And who knows, maybe before long, he'll ask you that all-important question, you know what I mean?" She winked at her sister.

Kirsten knew exactly what her sister meant. "Maybe, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here," she said, neatly folding the note back up and placing it down by her plate. "I don't really know anything about him, apart from his name."

"Well, this is the perfect chance to find out more about him!" said Susanna excitedly.

When the girls had finished their breakfast, they decided to spend the rest of the morning in the gardens, picking flowers to decorate the castle with. Susanna was talking excitedly to Bella, but Kirsten was mostly quiet. She decided to go off on her own to a more secluded area of the gardens. She soon became so engrossed in her flower picking that she didn't notice where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone. Thinking it was just one of the groundskeepers, she apologized and made to walk around them until the person in question took hold of her arm, making her look up. Her eyes widened. It was Prince Petter. Dang it, couldn't she go anywhere in her own home without running into him?

"I do apologize, Your Highness," he said, bowing. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You really need to watch where you're going," said Kirsten exasperatedly, bending to pick up the flowers she had dropped when they had bumped into each other.

"Yes, well, it seems we both have that problem today, don't we, Princess?" he said, smirking.

"Was there something you wanted?" Kirsten asked, ignoring his question.

"No, your aunt just finished her weekly visit to the village and as I haven't seen much of the castle besides the courtyard, my bedroom, and the dining room, I thought I would take a stroll through the gardens and acquaint myself with more aspects of the castle and grounds," he answered. "I must say, it's a beautiful day for a walk." He took in a moment to breathe in the fresh air.

"Yes, it is lovely," Kirsten admitted. She shifted the flowers in her arms. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a previous engagement to get ready for, so if you will excuse me….." She started to walk away when Petter's voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"Would this 'engagement' be with a certain English earl or whoever he is?"

Kirsten turned back to face him again. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Are you taking a walk with the Englishman?" Petter asked, coming closer to her. He got so close that Kirsten almost backed away.

"He is an earl and what we do on our 'engagement' is none of your business," Kirsten replied testily. "How did you even find out about it?"

"I overheard you and your sister and cousin talking about it as I was passing the dining room," Petter answered.

"You were eavesdropping?" she said, anger flaring inside her. "How dare you!"

She raised her arm to strike him, but he caught her wrist. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "In case you weren't aware, Princess, it's not eavesdropping if the speaker is talking loud enough for everyone to hear." He dropped her arm and walked away. Kirsten watched him go in stunned silence.

* * *

Kirsten met back up with Bella and Susanna by the rose bushes and they went inside the castle to distribute their bouquets of flowers throughout the various rooms. Her brief encounter with Petter had upset her slightly, but she tried to put it out of her mind while she helped her sister and cousin arrange the flowers. After a quick, light lunch of open-faced cold meat sandwiches, Kirsten said goodbye to the other girls and made her way out to the courtyard, where she was to meet Sir Christopher. She had been waiting for only a few minutes when he appeared, smiling broadly at the sight of her. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked as handsome as ever, in a tailored green suit, his sapphire-blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Princess Kirsten!" he greeted her cheerfully, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "How lovely to see you again."

"Good afternoon, Sir Christopher," Kirsten responded, blushing a little under his attentions.

"Shall we?" he said, offering his arm. Kirsten took it and he led her out of the castle courtyard, through the open gates, over the causeway, and into the village. The villagers inclined their heads as Kirsten passed before going back to their work.

"I must say, your kingdom is quite lovely," said Sir Christopher, looking around. "I had the good fortune this morning to rent a horse and take a ride through the countryside."

"I'm happy it agrees with you, Sir Christopher," said Kirsten, watching his handsome features. "I love it here so much, I would hate to live anywhere else."

"But surely, Your Highness, you must have some interest in marriage," said Sir Christopher, looking at her in surprise.

"When the right man comes along, I suppose," said Kirsten, shrugging her shoulders. "To be honest, I'm in no hurry."

"Forgive me, Princess, but your ball last night….." Sir Christopher said, trailing off.

"That was just my aunt and uncle following royal protocol," said Kirsten. "If it had been up to me, it would have been a small party with just family."

"But then I wouldn't have had the good fortune of meeting you," said Sir Christopher, beaming at her.

"Touché," said Kirsten, smiling back.

They continued on for some time, Kirsten acting as a guide, pointing out various features of the village and the surrounding landscape. They passed by a florist cart, and Sir Christopher stopped to buy her a bouquet of pink roses. Kirsten inhaled the sweet, heady scent all the way back through the castle gates and into the courtyard. Sir Christopher turned to her.

"Alas, my dear, this is where I shall leave you," he said, smiling again and bowing.

"Wouldn't you like to come inside for a moment?" Kirsten asked. "I'm sure my family would like to say hello."

"I thank you for the invitation," said Sir Christopher, inclining his head. "But for now, I must decline. I wouldn't want to impose on your evening with your family. Perhaps I may call on you another day?"

"You may," said Kirsten, smiling. "Thank you for the walk. And the flowers."

"You are most welcome," said Sir Christopher, kissing her hand again. "And now, my fair princess, I bid you adieu." He smiled once more and then turned and walked away, Kirsten watching him until he disappeared into the crowd.

She went back through the gates and into the courtyard, so lost in her thoughts she didn't pay attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"I'm—" she started to apologize, but when she saw who it was, the words died in her throat, and she scowled at the offender.

"You really should watch where you're going, Your Highness," said Petter, smiling down at her. "You seem to have a habit of bumping into people today."

Kirsten glared at him. Couldn't she go _anywhere_ without running into this man? "The only person I've been bumping into today is you," she said. "What, are you following me now?"

Petter laughed. "Hardly," he said. "I'm actually on my way to the tavern to have a drink with some friends."

"What friends?" Kirsten asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Just some people I met at your wonderful birthday ball last night," said Petter, smiling at her again. "Enjoy your evening."

Kirsten watched him go, then continued on her way. She went to the greenhouse to look for something to put her roses in, where she found her mother. Or, at least, someone who looked like her mother.

"Mama?" Kirsten said uncertainly.

The woman turned her head to look at her, and Kirsten realized it was her mother. But she was wearing the oddest assortment of clothing Kirsten had ever seen her in. She was wearing a man's shirt and pants with the sleeves and cuffs rolled up, underneath an old smock that was covered in dirt, something that looked like work boots, and a floppy straw hat. There were also smudges of dirt on her face. It appeared she had been pruning some plants, for she was wearing gloves and was holding a pair of pruning shears in her hand.

"Kirsten, angel, I didn't hear you come in!" said Anna, setting down the pruning shears and removing her gloves.

"I guess I'm more adept at sneaking around than you thought," said Kirsten, smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Obviously," said Anna. She removed her hat and swiped her hand across her forehead to wipe the sweat off, but only succeeded in smearing more dirt on her face. "So, what's up? Something you want to talk about?"

Kirsten shrugged, not saying anything.

"Must be pretty bad if you don't want to say," said Anna, smiling and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's nothing," Kirsten mumbled. "I just came in here to find something to put these in." She held out the roses.

"Oh, angel, these are beautiful!" said Anna, taking the roses and smelling them. "Who gave them to you?" She started looking around for a vase.

"Sir Christopher," Kirsten answered. "He took me on a walk through the village this afternoon and bought them at a florist's cart."

"Oh?" said Anna, pausing with the roses in one hand and a ceramic vase in the other. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She filled the vase with water from one of her watering cans, trimmed the stems of the roses with her shears, and then began arranging them in the vase.

"I'm sorry, Mama, it was still early when I received the note and I knew you were still sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you," said Kirsten.

"That's all right, angel, you could have woken me up this once and I would have forgiven you," said Anna, smiling again as she handed Kirsten the vase of roses.

"Really?" Kirsten asked, startled, as she took back the roses. "But you hate being woken up early."

"True," Anna agreed, then she lowered her voice. "But then, it's not every day that your eldest daughter gets invited for a walk with a handsome young man." She smiled again, and Kirsten smiled back.

"So," said Kirsten, setting her vase of roses down carefully on a nearby trestle bench. "What's with the strange getup?" She gestured at her mother's clothes.

"Oh, Aunt Elsa got tired of me ruining my dresses working out here, so I asked your father to lend me some of his old things," Anna replied, putting her gloves back on and picking up her shears again.

"It's funny," Kirsten said thoughtfully. "I hardly see you out here anymore." She walked around, brushing her hand against various plants.

"Well, I used to spend a lot more time in here when I was younger," said Anna, snipping off dead flower heads here and there. "But then I married your father and a year after that, you were born and life happened. Now, for one reason or another, I can't seem to find the time." She smiled again.

Kirsten spent the next hour or so in the greenhouse with her mother, helping her trim various plants and then giving everything a good watering before heading back inside for dinner. It was a quiet meal, everyone being tired from their various work and activities. Bella and Susanna were telling Kirsten about the little picnic they had had in the castle gardens and the afternoon they had spent wading and splashing in the pond. The boys, on the other hand, were looking sleepy-eyed and sulky. Both had been up much earlier than they were used to helping their fathers with their various daily duties, and it was clear that they were itching to get back to their bedrooms for a good, long sleep.

When they had finished dinner, the family retired to the sitting room. Normally, in warm weather, they would gather in their private gardens, but the dark clouds that had been rolling in off the fjord since late afternoon were now looming over the castle, threatening rain, and Elsa thought it better for everyone to remain inside for the rest of the evening. As it was chilly without the sun, Elsa had Ingrid, the new head maid, light a fire and prepare some cocoa, and everyone settled in for some overdue family conversations. The men broke off into one group and the women and girls broke off into another group. The boys, however, used this opportunity to sneak off to their bedrooms.

Bella and Susanna were chattering away happily next to their mothers, but Kirsten was sitting a little apart from everyone, reliving the wonderful afternoon she had spent with Sir Christopher with a somewhat dreamy expression on her face. As she pictured him kissing her hand, she sighed.

"Someone looks happy," said a voice, and looked up to see her aunt, who smiled as she sat down next to her.

"I am," said Kirsten, smiling back at her.

"Your mother told me about the walk you took with Sir Christopher this afternoon," said Elsa. "I'm so happy you've found someone you like, sunshine."

"Sir Christopher is wonderful," said Kirsten, sighing again. "He's handsome, polite, courteous….." She trailed off.

"All of which are excellent qualities in a prince, or nobleman," said Elsa, smiling again.

"Oh, Elsa, you don't have to be a prince or even nobility to have those qualities," said Anna, who had apparently overheard their exchange and now came over to join them. She sat down on Kirsten's other side and continued. "Take your father, for instance. He didn't have much of those qualities when we first met, but as we got to know each other better, he slowly developed them, not only to win your aunt's approval, but also to show me that looks weren't and that I deserved better."

"Better than what?" Kirsten asked.

"Better than I was used to," Anna answered. "Better than…..him."

"Who?" Kirsten asked.

"Hans," said Anna quietly, scowling.

"Who's Hans?" Kirsten asked, but her mother didn't answer. She instead looked at her aunt.

"He's the exiled youngest brother of your uncle," Elsa replied. "He used your mother and tried to kill me for the throne."

"But, I thought the Duke of Weselton tried to kill you," said Kirsten, looking confused.

"Well, he had a part in it," said Elsa. "But Hans was the leader, in a way. He convinced your mother that she was in love with him, but it was all part of his plan to overthrow me and take over Arendelle."

"Big, fat, stupid jerk-face," Anna muttered darkly.

"Anna!" said Elsa sharply.

"What, I'm sorry, Elsa, but the evil man locked me in a freezing cold room and left me to die!" said Anna fiercely.

Elsa sighed, but said nothing.

"But, what does this have to do with me?" Kirsten asked, looking from one to the other of them.

"Well," said Elsa slowly. "After your mother's and my…..separation, your mother was so desperate for love that she convinced herself that she was in love with Hans and agreed to marry him the day she met him."

Kirsten sat there, stunned, trying to take it all in. Why hadn't her mother told her this sooner?

"What we mean by telling you this," said Elsa, taking one of Kirsten's hands in her own, "is take it slow. Don't be in a rush to deepen your relationship with Sir Christopher. Let things happen naturally."

"Your aunt's right," said Anna, smiling. "Learn from my mistake. Take enough time to get to know him, really get to know him, before you make any big decisions, all right?"

"And make sure that when you do make that decision, that it feels right," said Elsa, also smiling. "Don't make it because it's the right thing to do, make it because you know it will make you happy."

"I promise, Aunt Elsa," said Kirsten, hugging her and then her mother.

"No matter what, though," said Anna, cupping her daughter's cheek. "We will always love you."

"I know," said Kirsten, and she smiled.

The rest of the evening passed in pleasurable conversation, with Kirsten asking her mother and aunt for tips and advice for moving forward with Sir Christopher. They gave examples of what her father and uncle had done to win their hearts and how they had responded. Kirsten was especially intrigued by what her uncle had done for her aunt's first Mother's Day, and she swooned when her mother told her about her and her father's honeymoon trip. By the end of the evening, her mind was reeling with all the advice she had received.

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many ways of falling in love," said Kirsten, looking awed.

"And each act is more wonderful than the one before," said Anna, smiling.

"Well, I better get to bed," said Kirsten, standing up. "This conversation has given me a lot to think about. Plus, I want to be well-rested on the chance that Sir Christopher comes calling again tomorrow." She smiled, hugged her mother and aunt once more, said good night to her father and uncle, then left the room. She was only about halfway to her bedroom when, for the fourth time that day, she ran into Prince Petter.

"Honestly, don't you ever watch where you're going?" she demanded, glaring at him as she had done on the previous occasion when he had bumped into her.

"My apologies, Princess," said Petter, with that infuriating smile of his. "I was merely on my way to request a brief audience with your aunt and uncle."

"Yes, well, I think everyone's about to get ready for bed, so you'll just have to wait until tomorrow, won't you?" said Kirsten, flaring up. That wasn't entirely true, but he didn't have to know that. Besides, she just wanted to get rid of him, at least for tonight.

"Oh dear, that does put me in a predicament, doesn't it?" said Petter, smiling again and infuriating Kirsten even more. "Well, it's not terribly important business, so I suppose it can wait for another time." But he just stood there, not moving, continuing to block Kirsten's progress down the hall.

"Well?" Kirsten demanded after a moment's silence.

"Well, what?" Petter asked, still smiling.

Kirsten resisted the urge to snarl at him, but it was difficult. "Will you kindly let me pass?" she asked exasperatedly. "I'm tired from the day's activities and if you don't mind, I would very much like to get to bed."

"But of course," he said, finally stepping aside and dramatically sweeping his arm in the direction she had been heading. "Sweet dreams, Princess." And he left her there. Kirsten glared for a moment at his retreating back before continuing on her way.

When she finally made it to her bedroom and started getting ready for bed, she was fuming. She hardly paid attention to what she was doing as she changed into her nightgown, undid her braids, brushed her hair, and washed her face. She could not stand that man! He was so infuriating, always popping up wherever she was, as though he knew precisely where she was at that precise moment of the day. As many times as she had run into him today, she was convinced that he was indeed following her. She got into bed, where she lay with her eyes wide open. When her sister and cousin came up to bed, she was still fuming, and it was well past midnight when she finally fell into a fitful, uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this satisfies you.**

 **EDIT 7/12/18: I had to change the ending of this chapter. Over the past few days, I got to thinking and decided that it was way too early for Kirsten to slap Petter. She's only known him for about a day and therefore doesn't know enough about him to warrant her slapping him. So I changed it to her being even more annoyed at running into him yet again.**

 **Thank you for reading! Another chapter coming soon! (With any luck.) :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Conflicted Thoughts

**I'M ALIVE! I'm so sorry for the extensive delay on this chapter. Work has been a killer and life got in the way. And then I hit that all-too-familiar wall called "writer's block". I think you all understand what that's like. Honestly, I worked my butt off these last few weeks to get it finished. But hopefully, the length of this chapter will make up for my lengthy absence. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Conflicted Thoughts**

Kirsten woke the next morning to a light rain pattering the diamond-paned window in her shared bedroom. The room was still dim and her sister and cousin were still asleep, which meant it was probably still early morning. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but the pattering of the rain and her swirling thoughts of the night before made it almost impossible. After about an hour of tossing and turning, she gave up, got out of bed, dressed, and left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. As she made her way downstairs for breakfast, she reveled in the quiet of the early morning. She found it peaceful rather than depressing.

When Kirsten entered the family dining room, it came as no surprise that she found her aunt sitting at the head of the long table, also taking advantage of the early hour for a quiet breakfast. Her uncle was there, too, sitting in the chair to her right. Her uncle was indulging in a plate of smoked salmon with scrambled eggs, and a cup of coffee, whereas her aunt was eating a simple bowl of oatmeal topped with fresh fruit, along with a steaming cup of tea. They were going through the first missives of the day and exchanging bits of news when Kirsten made her way to their end of the table. At that moment, Elsa looked up from her notes and a look of surprise came over her face.

"Sunshine, you're up early," she said once she had gotten over her shock of seeing Kirsten up earlier than was usual for her. Fredrik looked up at Elsa's voice and smiled when he saw Kirsten.

"I couldn't sleep," said Kirsten, shrugging.

"Well, it seems to run in the family," said Elsa, smiling. "Although, I believe I'm correct in assuming that something is troubling you? I know it's not a habit for you to be awake so early; you usually sleep like your mother."

"Well, you could say that," Kirsten answered, sitting down on the chair and folding her hands in her lap.

There was silence. Elsa waited to see if her niece would elaborate on her reply, but when she didn't, she simply said, "Well, shall I call for some breakfast for you?" She reached for the small bell by her place. Kirsten nodded but didn't speak. "Anything special you would like?" Elsa prompted.

"No, the cook usually knows what I like," Kirsten answered.

"All right, then," said Elsa, slightly put off by Kirsten's lack of response. She rang the bell and a moment later, a tall male server came out. "Breakfast for Princess Kirsten, please, Henrik." He bowed in reply and retreated. "Have you seen the boys this morning?" she then asked.

"No, I haven't," said Kirsten, surprised by the question.

Elsa sighed in frustration and stood up. "They were supposed to report to me early this morning for their assigned duties. They're in for another rude awakening." And she left the room.

There was silence, broken only by the chiming of a clock somewhere nearby. After about ten minutes, there was the sound of footsteps and Elsa returned.

"Trying to have another lie-in," she muttered, sitting back down at her place. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with them."

There was silence again, broken only by the shuffling of papers and the low murmur of her aunt and uncle's voices as they commented on various news in the missives. This gave Kirsten time to reflect on her most recent run-in with Petter. What was it about him that got under her skin? Was it the things he said, his personality, his infuriating smiles, or just his overall presence? And how could it be that she was the only one in the family who seemed immune to his charms? That was a hard one to figure.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the servant returning with her breakfast, a plate of pannekaken (Norwegian pancakes) topped with fresh fruit and a mug of hot cocoa. She was like her mother in this respect, though unlike her mother, who liked a sprinkle of cinnamon on top, Kirsten preferred crushed peppermint. She had picked up her fork and was just about to take a bite of her food when her aunt suddenly let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is it?" Fredrik asked her.

"Just some dignitary expressing his displeasure about not being invited to Kirsten's birthday celebration," Elsa answered, setting the letter on the discard pile and reaching for another one. "Honestly, you would think they would learn that we cannot invite everyone to every single royal celebration in the kingdom. For one thing, I did not feel the necessity to invite them all, and secondly, the capital is just not large enough to accommodate every foreign dignitary. We may be more prosperous than we were two decades ago, but we are by no means larger."

"Very true," Fredrik agreed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Though I regret that Anders and Cathrine were unable to make it. But with Anders' slowly declining health, it is unwise for them to make any long journeys, and Cathrine has never liked travelling alone, so it's probably best that they stayed home."

"It is understandable, but I was a little disappointed when I received their letter declining the invitation," Elsa sighed. "I had so looked forward to seeing Cathrine again. We have become such good friends, even if it has been mostly through letters."

"Well, I'm sure she feels the same way about you," said Fredrik, smiling and taking her hand. "In fact, in his last letter, Anders hinted as such."

"She is sweet," said Elsa, smiling back. "But I suppose she needs a friend now to support her during this time."

Kirsten smiled as she went back to her food. It made her happy to see that her aunt and uncle were still so much in love with each other. She hoped the same thing would happen to her one day.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted again by another servant coming in to deliver an extra note that hadn't made it with the rest of the messages stacked by her aunt and uncle's places.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Majesties," she said, "but this message just came for Princess Kirsten."

"Thank you, Marta," said Kirsten, standing up and taking the envelope. Marta curtsied and left. Sitting back down at her place, Kirsten slit open the envelope, slid out the single sheet of paper inside, unfolded it, and started to read.

"Who is it from, sunshine?" Elsa asked, watching her niece.

Kirsten's face broke into a smile as she finished reading the message. "From Sir Christopher," she answered, tucking it back into the envelope before picking up her fork to continue eating. "He has invited me for a picnic this afternoon."

"That's wonderful!" said Elsa, smiling too. "I'm so happy for you, sunshine. And I'm so glad that someone has caught your eye."

"Well, it's only our second outing together," said Kirsten, taking the final bite of her breakfast and setting her fork down. "I'm not sure how I feel about him yet." _Or about anyone_ , she thought to herself.

"Well, there is still plenty of time," said Elsa, going back to the missives. "And if there is one thing you cannot rush into, it's love. Of course, it all depends on the person." She smiled at Fredrik, who smiled back.

"Yes, I'm surprised I managed to capture your attention, love," said Fredrik teasingly. "Especially seeing how closely you guard your emotions."

"Yes, I'm sure it took a lot of effort on your part," Elsa teased back, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I thought that just my charm and rugged handsomeness would be more than enough to win you over," said Fredrik, taking her hand and kissing the palm. "I didn't think I would have to go to such great lengths to prove myself to you."

"Under normal circumstances, you probably wouldn't have had to," said Elsa. "Because I have to admit, I started falling for you the day I met you." She smiled impishly.

"Ah, so it was just my charm and rugged handsomeness, then," he said, smirking as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmm, that was part of it," Elsa murmured against his lips, and they shared a sweet kiss before breaking apart.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Kirsten, who had been watching the whole exchange with a smile. "How did you meet?" She had asked her parents how they had met and fallen in love countless times, thinking it was so romantic the way it had happened, but never once had she thought to ask her aunt and uncle how they had met. She supposed it was because it was more appropriate to ask her parents and not other family members.

The smile faded from Elsa's face as she looked at Fredrik. "You mean, your mother never told you?" she asked, looking back at Kirsten.

"No," Kirsten answered. "She's told me countless times how she and Papa met and fell in love, but not how you and Uncle Fredrik met and fell in love."

"Well, that's probably because it was too painful for her," said Elsa.

"Why would it be painful?" Kirsten asked, looking puzzled. "She's always liked telling romantic stories." She looked from her aunt to her uncle and back again.

"Well," said Elsa slowly, wondering how much to tell her, if she told her at all. She looked to Fredrik for support. He didn't say anything, but nodded and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Because it happened during a big family crisis: your kidnapping."

"What?!" Kirsten exclaimed, sure she had misheard.

"Yes, when you were just a small baby, about a month or so, your uncle's youngest brother, the former Prince Hans, kidnapped you in the dead of night, after somehow escaping the Southern Isles palace dungeons," Elsa explained.

"Wait, is this the same Prince Hans you and Mama told me about last night?" Kirsten asked.

"I'm afraid so," Elsa answered grimly. "You see, after what happened during my accidental winter, he wanted to take revenge on your mother – well, the whole family, really – and since you're the child of the young woman he tried to romance, he thought that kidnapping you was the best way to go about it, because he knew it would tear your mother apart to be separated from her only child. I'm afraid to say that it worked." She looked at Kirsten, who was startled to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"But that still doesn't explain how you two met," said Kirsten slowly, looking from one to the other of them.

"Well, as it turned out, and considering that I have a military background, I was chosen as the representative of my family to come here and inform your aunt of his escape," said Fredrik. "Granted, she was a little startled upon our first meeting, but as we continued making plans for your rescue, she gradually warmed up to me. And I'm being honest here, that was not my intention." He grinned at Elsa, who playfully nudged him.

"How long after you met did you share your first kiss?" Kirsten asked.

"Just a few days," Elsa answered. "In fact, it was the evening before our departure to the Southern Isles to rescue you. It was late, and we had spent most of the day in the library formulating and finalizing our plans. I was on my way to my rooms when your uncle stopped me to ask a question."

"What question was that?" Kirsten asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"He asked me," Elsa said, "if I was being courted by anyone. Well, of course, I said no—"

"Yes, but only after I practically pulled it out of you," said Fredrik teasingly. Elsa shushed him and continued.

"And then after that, he kissed me."

Kirsten waited for her aunt to go on and when she didn't, she asked, "And? How was it?"

"I have to say, it was the most surprising experience of my life," Elsa replied. "I had never before kissed any man, and though we had spent most of those first few days after your kidnapping together, I barely knew him. It was strange, almost. It didn't feel real. And I felt that I was breaking so many rules, kissing a man I barely knew. I had to end it before it went too far."

"I'm sorry, love," said Fredrik, now looking solemn. "I didn't know our first kiss was so uncomfortable for you."

"Don't be," said Elsa, laying her hand on his and smiling at him. "It wasn't you, it was me. I was just startled, that's all."

"By me?" Fredrik asked, playfully quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, and by myself, too," said Elsa. "By you for being so forward, and by myself for being so accepting of something that I knew was against royal protocol." She paused, before turning her attention back to her niece. "So, where and when are you meeting Sir Christopher?"

Kirsten opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, a clock chimed somewhere in the castle, signaling to those eating that it was now half-past eight. Elsa suddenly looked startled and quickly stood up from her place.

"Goodness, is it that time already?" she said, gathering up the papers by her place. "Fredrik, we had better get going. Those dignitaries will be here any minute." She didn't look at all pleased by this.

"Yes, you're right," said Fredrik, standing, too, and helping Elsa gather the rest of the morning's missives.

"Kirsten, sunshine, I'm sorry we have to rush off like this, but this is a very important meeting that your uncle and I have to attend," said Elsa, now looking harried. "I hope you understand."

"No, it's okay," said Kirsten, also standing. "In fact, I need to figure out what I'm going to wear for my picnic with Sir Christopher." She paused, then said, "If I may ask, what kind of meeting is it?"

"Oh, just a boring trade negotiation," said Elsa, pausing briefly in her hurried exit from the room. "Nothing too exciting. Be sure to give Sir Christopher our best, and if I don't see you before then, have a wonderful time and tell us all about it when you return. I would tell your mother that you're going, but as you know, she's still sleeping and I dare not wake her." She smirked at Kirsten.

Fredrik placed a hand on Elsa's arm. "Elsa, we need to go," he said. "Now." He gently pulled her from the room, Elsa giving Kirsten one last smile before disappearing into the hallway.

Kirsten sighed, picking up the message from Sir Christopher before following in her aunt and uncle's wake. On her way back to her bedroom, she ran into Dominik and Nikolai, literally. They were running down the hallway, apparently in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Hey, watch out!" she scolded.

"Sorry!" said Nikolai breathlessly before trying to rush past her, but Kirsten caught his arm.

"Weren't you two supposed to be somewhere this morning?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, looking just like her mother. Perhaps that was why Nikolai faltered in answering her.

"We overslept," Dominik answered. "Well, actually, Nikolai overslept"— this earned him a glare from Nikolai— "but we're on our way outside now."

"Aunt Elsa is very upset with you, you know," Kirsten told them. "As queen, and family, she trusts you to obey and respect her."

"We told her we were sorry!" Dominik wheezed. "Anyway, we better go." And he and Nikolai ran off and disappeared down the hallway.

Kirsten sighed and shook her head before continuing on her way. As she neared her shared bedroom, she heard the sounds of her sister and cousin getting ready for the day. She hurried inside, wanting to talk to them before her outing later. Both were already dressed in dresses of their signature color, light purple for Susanna and dark ice blue for Bella. Bella's hair was already styled in her usual bun with a few curls framing her face. She was currently styling Susanna's hair in a loose Dutch braid.

"Hey," she said, turning at the sound of Kirsten's footsteps. Her smile faltered at the look on her cousin's face. "What's the matter? You look…..not like yourself."

"I'm fine, just tired," said Kirsten, brushing off Bella's comment. "I need to talk to you."

She sat down on her bed and started detailing everything she was feeling, or not feeling, about Sir Christopher, about Prince Petter, and about everything else going on in her head. For a whole hour she talked, hardly drawing breath. When she finally ran out of words, Bella and Susanna just sat there in stunned silence. Finally, Bella was the first one to speak.

"So, you're saying that you like both Sir Christopher and Prince Petter?" she asked, a little confused.

"That's just it, I don't know!" Kirsten exclaimed, standing up and starting to pace around the room. "I don't know what my feelings are for either one of them! I've only known them for two days, after all. Anyway, it doesn't matter." She sat down again.

Bella and Susanna looked at each other, then Susanna's face brightened and she bounded over to her sister. "Well, I, for one, like Sir Christopher," she said, sitting next to Kirsten. "He's polite, charming, and not to mention, handsome."

"Yes, because we all know that's the one good reason to like anyone," said Kristen, but she was smiling.

"Well, it's a start, isn't it?" said Susanna.

"I need some air," said Kirsten, ignoring Susanna's last comment. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," said Bella. "Horseback riding?" She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her riding habit.

"No, I'm going on a picnic with Sir Christopher later," said Kirsten. "I don't want to look all windblown. How about a walk?"

"Sounds good to me," said Bella, smiling as she put away her riding habit.

They left their bedroom and started down the hallway, but about halfway along, a door opened and Anna appeared. Her hair was done up in her usual low braided bun, but she was still wearing her nightgown and robe. It was clear that she had been in the middle of getting ready herself when she heard the girls in the hallway.

"Oh, Kirsten, angel, it's you," she said, smiling. "I thought I heard voices."

"We were just on our way to the gardens for a walk," said Kirsten, shrugging.

"You were up pretty early, weren't you?" Anna asked.

"How did you know it was me and not Bella or Susanna?" Kirsten asked.

"I'm your mother," said Anna simply. "I can always tell whose feet are whose walking down the hall. You have quick, light footsteps, your sister has slower, more leisurely steps, and your brother…..well, he has running footsteps."

"It seems that's the only speed he has," said Kirsten, smiling.

"You and your father both," said Anna, smiling back. "So, where are you off to?"

"We're just going for a walk in the gardens," Kirsten answered.

"She's going on a picnic with Sir Christopher later," said Susanna, nudging Kirsten.

"Su!" said Kirsten exasperatedly.

"A picnic, hmm?" said Anna. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I'm sorry, Mama, I only got the message early this morning and you were still sleeping," Kirsten replied. "Aunt Elsa said she would have told you herself, but she didn't dare wake you that early."

"She's right on that account," Anna agreed. "I need all the sleep I can get, especially these days." Kirsten frowned a bit at that last comment, but overlooked it as her mother went on. "Where and when are you meeting Sir Christopher?"

"In the courtyard around midday," Kirsten answered.

"Ah, so I suppose you won't be joining us for lunch, then?" Anna asked.

"No, I suppose not," said Kirsten, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I need to finish getting ready for the day," said Anna, gesturing at her robe and nightgown, "so I won't keep you any longer. If you want help getting ready later, just let me know." She smiled.

"Actually, I think I might," said Kirsten. "I mean, I know I have Bella and Susanna to help me, but I think this is one of those times when a young woman would rather have her mother help her."

"Of course, angel," said Anna, smiling. "Just come and find me, then, all right?"

"All right," said Kirsten, smiling back. "Well, we're off to the gardens, then. I'll see you later." And she and the other two continued on their way outside.

The three girls made their way outside. The light rain had stopped, the sky had cleared, and the air was warm. They spent the rest of the morning in the gardens, picking flowers, wading in the pond, and just enjoying the warm summer day. Kirsten wondered at not having seen Prince Petter yet that morning, but figured that he was probably off somewhere else. Just as well, she thought. She did not want to be distracted by him today.

The girls were so enjoying their time outside that they didn't know how much time had passed until they heard the bell chiming noon. Kirsten had a servant send for her mother before she hurried up to her shared bedroom to start getting ready for her outing. She had just done her hair in a simple braid with another smaller braid wrapped around the crown of her head and was now standing in front of her wardrobe in just her chemise and petticoat when her mother came in, fully dressed in a lightweight, blue summer dress.

"Well," said Anna in a teasing voice as she went to stand next to her eldest daughter. "I thought I was the only one who went around like this."

Kirsten sighed. "I just don't know what to wear. I have all these dresses and I can't seem to decide on any one of them."

"Well, what about your favorite color?" Anna asked, indicating the several pink dresses in the wardrobe.

"I always wear pink," Kirsten said. "I want Sir Christopher to see me in something other than pink."

"Hmm, I see your point," said Anna thoughtfully. "How about this one?" She pulled out a dress of light yellow.

"Ugh, no, I look horrible in yellow," said Kirsten, scrunching up her face. "Especially light yellow. With my slightly fair complexion, it makes me appear washed-out."

"Okay, no yellow, then," said Anna, smiling as she hung the dress back up. A few moments passed in silence, then a thoughtful look came over her face.

"What is it, Mama?" Kirsten asked, having noticed her mother's change of expression.

"I just thought of something," said Anna quietly, then turned to Kirsten, smiling again. "How about I have Aunt Elsa make you something special?"

"You mean, like my very own ice dress?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she would be very happy to make you one," said Anna, now positively beaming.

"I would like that very much," said Kirsten. "But does she have time?"

"I'm sure she does," Anna answered. "I mean, it only takes her a few minutes. Well, to make hers, anyway. Want me to ask her?"

"Okay," Kirsten agreed, still a little unsure of the idea.

"All right, I'll go find her," said Anna, heading toward the door. "I'll be right back." And she disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

While she waited, Kirsten continued to deliberate over all the dresses in her wardrobe, just in case her aunt was unable to take time away from her busy schedule. She needn't have worried, though, as shortly after, she heard quick, light footsteps in the hallway and then a soft knock on the door, before her aunt entered, smiling, her mother right behind her.

"Hmm, so many choices," said Elsa, coming to stand beside her niece.

"Yes," Kirsten agreed, running her hand through all her dresses. "So many that I can't pick one."

"Well, I think I might have a solution to that," said Elsa, smiling. "That is, if you're up to it."

"Really?" said Kirsten, finding it hard to contain her excitement. "You'll make me an ice dress? For my very own?"

"Of course, if you want," said Elsa, still smiling.

"Oh, yes, please, Aunt Elsa!" said Kirsten, now positively beaming.

"All right then, let's get to work," said Elsa, rubbing her hands together. "First, remove your petticoat—"

"Uh, Elsa, don't you think she should keep her petticoat on?" Anna asked as Kirsten removed her petticoat and laid it on her bed. "I mean, wouldn't it be easier to shape the skirt?"

"Not necessarily," said Elsa thoughtfully, circling Kirsten. She looked up and saw that Anna was about to say something. "Anna, please, I've been making my own ice dresses for twenty years, give or take. I know what I'm doing."

"Well, okay, then," said Anna, defeated. "I'll let you get on with it."

"Thank you," said Elsa, smirking at her sister. "Ready?" she asked Kirsten.

"Ready," said Kirsten, standing as still as she could so her aunt could work her magic.

Elsa flicked her fingers and ice crystals appeared. She held them in her hand while they formed and then she directed them towards Kirsten. The crystals swirled around Kirsten a few times before starting to shape themselves. After a few moments, the dress started taking shape. Kirsten twirled around as the skirt formed, stopping just above her ankles. Once the crystals finished swirling, Kirsten was garbed in a beautiful ice dress of periwinkle, with long, floaty, transparent sleeves and a flared skirt. Crystalized flowers decorated the bodice and the skirt.

"Oh, Aunt Elsa, it's beautiful!" said Kirsten, twirling one more time.

"There's just one thing missing," said Elsa, smiling, and she flicked her fingers again. More sparkling ice crystals formed and settled into Kirsten's hair. "There. How do you like it?"

"It's perfect! Thank you so much!" Kirsten said, running to give her aunt a hug.

"You're very welcome," said Elsa, hugging her back.

"Well, I better get going," said Kirsten, heading for the door. "I don't want to be late for Sir Christopher. I'll see you later!" And she disappeared into the hallway.

Anna sighed, watching her go. "You know, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Your magic really is beautiful."

"I know," said Elsa, smiling.

"Elsa, thank you," said Anna, turning to her sister and hugging her.

"For what?" Elsa asked, hugging back.

"For making my little girl so happy," said Anna, her voice slightly muffled against Elsa's shoulder.

"My pleasure," said Elsa, hugging her tightly.

Meanwhile, Kirsten had finally made it outside to the sunny courtyard. Luckily, Sir Christopher hadn't arrived yet, so she had a few moments to wait and catch her breath. When he did arrive, he was very easy to spot, as today, he was wearing a tailored suit of royal blue that exactly matched his eyes. He was carrying a large picnic basket and there was a blanket draped over his arm.

"Ah, Princess Kirsten, how lovely to see you again!" he said enthusiastically, taking her hand and lightly kissing the back of it. "I hope I'm not late."

"No, no, you're fine," Kirsten assured him. "In fact, I was worried that I was going to be late. I had the most awful time deciding what to wear. You have no idea what it's like to suddenly be the object of someone's attention."

"I'm sure I can guess," said Sir Christopher, smiling. "I must say, though, that this is a lovely choice."

"Well, actually, my Aunt Elsa made me this one," said Kirsten, smoothing the skirt, even though it was so perfect it didn't need it.

"Your aunt _made_ you this dress?" Sir Christopher asked, astonished.

"Yes," said Kirsten matter-of-factly, not at all surprised by his reaction. "I'm sure you've heard that my aunt is the Snow Queen?"

"Of course, but I thought they were just rumors," said Sir Christopher. "Well, she certainly possesses a most wondrous gift."

"That's what my mother keeps telling her," said Kirsten, smiling. "It took my aunt a long time, but she's finally accepted that, too."

"Glad to hear it," said Sir Christopher. "Well, I've brought sustenance." He held up the picnic basket. "Shall we?" He held out his arm.

"Yes, please," said Kirsten, looping her arm through his.

"It is unfortunate, though, that I'm still new to your lovely kingdom," Sir Christopher sighed. "Which therefore means that I do not know of any good picnic spots."

"Well, I happen to know the perfect spot," Kirsten replied. "It happens to be a favorite of my family."

And she led him off, through the gates, over the causeway, and through the village, talking the whole way. When they came to the edge of the woods, Kirsten led him down a short path that took them through the heart of the woods for a short way before coming out into a clearing, where there was a majestic waterfall plunging a hundred feet down over a rocky outcropping.

"It's very beautiful here," said Sir Christopher in awe.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite places in the world," said Kirsten, gazing up at it. "I like to come here to think. Also, this is where my uncle proposed to my aunt." She moved to the base of the cliff. She reached up and, making sure she had a firm handhold, pulled herself up and started to climb.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sir Christopher asked, shocked.

"It's the only way to get up there," Kirsten answered, continuing to climb. She was already halfway up. "The view is worth it, trust me."

Sir Cristopher hesitated, looking up at the steep incline.

"Come on, it's not far!" Kirsten called down to him. She was almost at the top now. "Just get a firm handhold and pull yourself up!"

He hesitated a moment longer, then, after securing the picnic basket over his arm, started to climb. He was out of breath by the time he reached the top, where Kirsten was waiting for him. She offered her hand and helped him to his feet.

"See?" she said, smiling. "It's not so bad."

"Well, it was a little more strenuous than the activity I'm used to," said Sir Christopher breathlessly, setting down the picnic basket. He took a moment to catch his breath. "I wish there was an easier way."

"Then I suppose now would be a bad time to tell you that there is in fact a path that leads up here?" said Kirsten, smirking before turning away. Sir Christopher just laughed and followed her with the picnic basket.

Kirsten led him to a spot right by the crest of the waterfall. She helped him spread out the blanket and they sat down. Sir Christopher looked around at the vista surrounding them. "You were right," he said. "It's even more beautiful up here."

"I told you it would be worth it," said Kirsten, smiling again. She opened the picnic basket and was slightly shocked at the amount of food that was inside. "What did you do, raid the royal kitchens?"

"No," said Sir Christopher, laughing. "I didn't know what you liked, so I just asked the cook at the inn where I'm staying to prepare a few different things."

"Well, whoever they are, they have excellent taste," said Kirsten, starting to dig through the basket. She exclaimed when she found a smoked salmon sandwich, her favorite. She took it out, along with some fruit, and began to eat. Sir Christopher, on the other hand, contented himself with some crusty bread and cheese.

A few moments passed in easy conversation, both remarking on how nice the weather was and comparing it to the country where Sir Christopher came from. He stated that it was much different than Arendelle, that it was dull and gloomy a lot of the time, and that he much preferred the weather here. Kirsten couldn't imagine a place that was always so dark and gloomy, and remarked on how depressing it must be to live there. Sir Christopher dismissed it, saying that anyone who lived there got used to it. Kirsten agreed, and soon, the talk turned to their families.

"I noticed a few things about your family," said Sir Christopher, wiping his mouth with a napkin and setting it aside. "The big thing is that you seem very close."

"Oh yes, we've always been close," said Kristen, finishing her last piece of fruit and washing it down with some lemonade. "But then, I suppose we're a bit smaller than other royal families."

"And who were those two girls I noticed you talking to at your ball the other night?" Sir Christopher asked, also taking a sip of lemonade.

"The red-headed one in the purple dress was my younger sister, Susanna, and the dark-haired one in the blue dress was my cousin, Bella," said Kirsten. "I also have a younger brother, Nikolai, and another cousin, Dominik. I almost had another younger sibling, but my mother miscarried." She was silent for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry," said Sir Christopher solemnly.

"It's all right," said Kirsten. "My mother treated it as a life lesson. So, what about your family?"

"I'm the youngest of four," said Sir Christopher, sighing. "There's my older brother, Nicholas, who is several years older than me, then my two older sisters, Charlotte and Sophie. They're only about a year apart, so they're very close to each other. They're a few years older than me."

"And your parents?" Kirsten prompted.

"My father is the current earl of our land," said Sir Christopher.

"Then why-?" Kirsten started.

"Do I go by 'Sir'?" Sir Christopher finished her question. "Let's just say it's more of an honorary title." He smiled.

"And your mother?" Kirsten asked.

"My mother, well, you would think she is an angel. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

"You must take after her in looks, then," said Kirsten, smiling.

"Actually, no, I take after my father in looks," said Sir Christopher. "So does my brother, in fact. My sisters are the ones who take after our mother. Looking at them, you would think they were twins. My mother truly does look like an angel, with her fair skin and golden hair."

"You must have some traits of her in you," said Kirsten.

"Well, I've been told that I have her gentle, carefree spirit." He smiled at Kirsten and she smiled back. "And what about your parents? How much are you like them?"

"Well, I've been told that I'm the spitting image of my mother," Kirsten answered. "And not just in looks, either. But I have my father's light blonde hair. My brother takes after our father, in both looks and mannerisms. My sister, on the other hand, takes more after our aunt. She also looks like our mother, with the same red-ish hair, but she's more like our aunt in mannerisms. Though she does channel our mother at certain times." She smiled.

"And what about your cousins?" Sir Christopher asked.

"Well, there's Bella – short for Bella-Grace – and Dominik, my aunt's heir," Kirsten answered. "Bella looks like my uncle, with the same curly, dark brown hair, but she's like my aunt in mannerisms, kind of like Susanna. Dominik, on the other hand, is more like my uncle in mannerisms, but with my aunt's platinum blonde hair. He also has my uncle's bright green eyes, which is part of what made my aunt fall in love with him." She smiled again.

"You sound very close to your family," Sir Christopher commented.

"As close as family can be," said Kirsten.

They continued talking until late afternoon, then they packed up the picnic basket and started heading back down the rocky outcropping, this time, using the path that Kirsten had indicated upon their arrival. By the time they had reached the bottom and passed through the village, it was evening, and the sky was turning dusky. Once they were crossing over the causeway and the gates came into view, Kirsten sighed in relief. As wonderful as the afternoon had been, she was really looking forward to relaxing for the rest of the night.

"Well, this was a splendid day," said Sir Christopher, smiling again.

"Yes, it was wonderful," Kirsten agreed. "Sir Christopher—"

"Kit, please," he said, chuckling and holding up his hands. "You know more about me than my own mother. Besides, I hope that with these outings that we're starting to become good friends."

"I think you may be right," said Kirsten, smiling. "Thank you, Kit, for the wonderful day, and the picnic."

"You're quite welcome, Princess," said Sir Christopher, taking her hand and lightly kissing the back of it. "I hope to see you again."

"I think that can be arranged," said Kirsten. "In fact, would you like to have dinner with my family and me some evening?"

"I would be delighted," said Sir Christopher, giving a little bow. "I am anxious to get to know your family more."

"Well, how about next week sometime?" Kirsten asked.

"Sounds perfect," said Sir Christopher, smiling again.

"Until then," said Kirsten. "Good evening, Kit." She curtsied and, giving him one last smile, disappeared inside the gates.

* * *

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, mostly on Kirsten's part. She had changed into one of her regular day dresses, as the ice dress had started making her chilly once the cooler evening temperature had set in. She had loved the afternoon she had spent with Sir Christopher, but she was worn out and exhausted, though in a good way. She kept reliving every single moment she had spent with him that day, from the laughter they had shared after climbing up the small mountain to their natural conversation, and every other little detail, wanting to remember everything. She was so lost in thought that she barely listened to what anyone else was saying and was only picking at her food.

"Kirsten?" Her mother's voice startled her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, Mama, what were you saying?" she asked.

"I was just asking if you feel all right," said Anna. She had put her fork down and was eyeing her older daughter with concern. So was Elsa, in fact. Her father and uncle were conversing with each other and her siblings and cousins were chattering happily, unaware that anything was amiss.

"I'm fine, Mama, just tired," Kirsten replied, and, almost as if to prove her point, she yawned. "I'm sorry, but it's been a long day for me and I think I might retire early tonight. May I be excused?" She directed the question at her aunt.

"Yes, you may," said Elsa, smiling. "Go and get some rest. We'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Aunt Elsa," said Kirsten, standing. "Good night." And she left the family dining room and headed straight for her bedroom. As she changed into her nightgown, she again thought about her day.

It had been probably the most wonderful day of her life so far. You couldn't plan a day like today. And the best part was that she hadn't run into Prince Petter once that day. She thought it unusual at first, as he was, after all, staying in the castle with them. He had probably been up early or had gone out somewhere while she was out. More than likely, he was out drinking again, like last night. She decided she didn't care, as long as he was away from her.

When she got into bed, it was with a light heart and hopeful thoughts. There was a connection between her and Sir Christopher, there was no doubt about that. She hoped he felt the same way about her. But she had to take her mother and aunt's advice. She definitely did not want to rush into things. Rushing into something like that was never a good idea, and it most often led to heartbreak, like what happened to her mother after that awful man had spurned her.

She pushed those thoughts away for now. It did no good to dwell on them. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. It had been a perfect day.

* * *

 **Wow. This beat the record for the longest chapter I have ever written. I apologize for it being so long. I just kept getting inspiration and it kept spilling out. I finally finished it late last night. I hope the ending doesn't sound rushed because of that.**

 **To reply to the guest reviewer from my previous chapter: I have been trying my best to include a scene, however small, with Nikolai and Dominik in every chapter, but it's like you said - this story is mostly about Kirsten and her journey. For most of the time, the boys will be in the background.**

 **Thank you for reading! Another chapter coming soon! (Hopefully.) :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Family Dinner

**I LIVE! I am so incredibly sorry for the super-extensive delay on this chapter. The last several months have been so busy. I lost my old job because the store I was working at closed. February through May were spent with everyone working our butts off to get it closed on time. And sometime during that, my dad took a new job in another city, which meant that we had to move, so May through July was spent packing up all our stuff from our old house and moving it to the new house. The following month was spent unpacking and settling in and getting acclimated to the new house and the new city. Then there was a period after we moved when I just didn't feel like writing. Then I finally got some inspiration and was able to type out a whole scene before I got stuck again. It was only within the last week that I really got inspiration to finish. So here it is, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. As always, enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Family Dinner**

Over the next few days, Kirsten found herself fantasizing about a life with Sir Christopher. During the day, she would often catch herself staring off into space for several minutes at a time. Unfortunately, this gave her a dreamy, somewhat dazed look, which her mother, especially, was quick to notice. Mainly to escape her mother's knowing expressions and frequent covert glances, Kirsten spent a lot of the next week away from the castle, going on picnics in the nearby woods, taking long horseback rides, or simply spending an afternoon at the village market. Most often, Bella went with her, with Susanna tagging along a time or two, but there were times when she preferred to be alone with her thoughts. Her cousin and sister never minded. Bella would sometimes use the time to practice with her magic, something she preferred to do alone out of the company of others, even family. Susanna would spend the time in the stables with the horses, feeding and brushing them. Sometimes, she would spend hours just talking to them.

In addition to her frequent picnics and trips to the market, Kirsten would take long walks in the castle grounds, usually by herself, so she could think. Besides her fantasies about Sir Christopher (or Kit, as she called him to herself), she had started to wonder, despite her attempts not to, about Prince Petter. He had been absent from the castle all that week. Though she was glad to not have to make up some excuse to avoid him and glad to not be bumping into him everywhere she went, she found it odd that he seemed to have disappeared without so much as a warning. Not that she cared, of course. It was so much easier to go about her days without him barging in when she least expected it.

It was on one sunny day a few days after her picnic with Kit - she took great pleasure in being able to use that name - she found herself by her favorite rosebush, the one she had planted when she was a little girl. She sat down on the bench beside it and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft summer breeze playing across her face. She was once again starting to relive those happy hours she had spent with Kit when all of a sudden, she heard whistling behind her. Her eyes flew open and she spun around on her bench to see Prince Petter leaning casually against the trunk of a nearby tree. She stood up quickly, her relaxed expression turning immediately to one of annoyance.

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded.

Petter did not answer. He just continued to whistle as though he hadn't heard her question.

"Well?" Kirsten asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Petter took his time answering, infuriating Kirsten even more. But when he still didn't say anything, she sighed in frustration. She didn't have time for this. She let her hands drop to her sides, turned away from him, and was marching back toward the castle when he finally spoke.

"You're getting pretty cozy with him, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" she snapped, turning to face him again.

"This English earl," said Petter, pushing away from the tree and walking towards her. "Kit, did you call him?"

"And what would you know about it?" Kirsten asked, sneering at him.

"A lot more than you think," he said evasively.

"Really?" said Kirsten scornfully. "Which is what, exactly?"

Petter ignored this and instead asked, "What were you two doing during your most recent cozy session?"

"For your information," said Kirsten, marching up to him and poking him in the chest. "It was not a 'cozy session', it was a picnic, and we just talked."

"What did you talk about?" Petter asked, smirking.

"That's my business, and none of yours," Kirsten spat, ignoring the flush of heat to her cheeks. "What about you?"

"What about me?" asked Petter, his face falling, something that was not lost on Kirsten.

"Yes, you," said Kirsten, now smirking herself, glad that she finally had one up on him. "Where have you been the last few days? I don't recall seeing you around the castle, the grounds, or even the village."

Petter tried not to let his surprise at the question show. Composing himself, he said in the same haughty tone she had used, "That's my business, and none of yours."

"Oh, I think it is," said Kirsten in a falsely sweet voice. "You see, I am the niece of your hosts, so I feel that I have the right to know the goings-on of guests."

"Not in this case, you don't," said Petter darkly.

Kirsten was so startled by his change in demeanor, she was rendered momentarily speechless. After a minute or so, she got both her voice and bad temper back. Afraid to anger Petter further, she switched back to their previous conversation. "Well, in any case, I'm glad to see you have been enjoying the sights," she said, her tone dripping sarcasm.

"You could say that," said Petter, smirking again.

Kirsten sighed exasperatedly. "Do you live to aggravate other people, or am I just a special case?" she asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously, a trait she had inherited from her mother, a very ominous sign. It was the look that everyone in the family knew meant impending doom on whomever it fell upon, a look that made even the bravest guard cower, but which had absolutely no effect whatsoever on Petter, who continued to smile.

"Well, when you put it that way—" he began, but Kirsten cut him off.

"I should have known!" she shouted, before turning on her heel and stalking off. She heard him saying something behind her but she ignored him. In a towering temper, she returned to the castle.

Kirsten banged open the doors and stomped up the stairs, in such a foul mood that she didn't realize where she was going until she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was her Aunt Elsa.

"Oh, Aunt Elsa!" Kirsten said in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"That's all right, Sunshine," said Elsa, smiling down at her niece. "I do that quite often, in fact, especially when I'm preoccupied, like you appear to be. Unless I'm mistaken?"

"No. I mean, yes! I am preoccupied," said Kirsten. She sighed.

There was a moment of silence, then Elsa asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Kirsten asked fiercely.

Elsa had noticed her niece's tone, but chose to overlook it. "Whatever is bothering you," she answered, putting her hands on Kirsten's shoulders.

"There's nothing bothering me," Kirsten lied, though her face betrayed her emotions.

Elsa sighed, removing her hands from Kirsten's shoulders. She was just like her mother, never able to hide or control her emotions. "Sunshine, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Elsa asked.

Kirsten nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," said Elsa, smiling at her niece. "All right?"

More silence. Elsa sighed again, planted a light kiss on Kirsten's forehead, and continued on down the hallway. She hadn't quite reached the end when Kirsten spoke again.

"Aunt Elsa?"

Elsa turned. "Yes?" she said.

"I forgot to ask you, is it all right if Sir Christopher comes for dinner sometime next week?" Kirsten asked.

Elsa smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea," she said.

"Thank you," said Kirsten quietly, before rushing off.

Elsa continued her walk, deep in thought about the unusual exchange. She had full intentions of talking to Anna about this unusual behavior. She stopped a passing servant, and upon learning that Anna was in the greenhouse, headed straight outside.

As soon as Elsa stepped into the greenhouse, a wave of heat swept over her. She had only been inside the greenhouse a few times when she was little, and had forgotten how warm it was. As someone who didn't care much for intense heat, she had mostly avoided it, until now. Wiping off the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead almost immediately after entering, she made her way carefully through all the hanging plants and shrubbery, looking for her sister.

"Anna?" Elsa called, but there was no answer. She wound around large clay pots, full to bursting with flowers in every color of the rainbow, through a section of ivy and other hanging plants that brushed her shoulders as she passed under them, and finally heard some noise near the very back of the greenhouse, of someone shifting something very large. She squeezed past two more large pots and was soon behind her sister, who was now standing and arranging some more potted plants on a ledge.

"Anna?" said Elsa quietly.

Anna shrieked and dropped the pot she was holding, which shattered on the stones at her feet. Elsa jumped back to avoid the shards of pottery that flew and skittered around the room. Anna turned around and scowled when she saw Elsa, who had a playful smirk on her face. "Elsa, you big, fat stinker!" Anna said angrily, smacking her. "Will you stop sneaking up on me? You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," said Elsa truthfully. "I'm just a very silent walker, and you're easy to scare, so that makes you a good target." She smiled but Anna was still scowling. "I'm sorry, Anna, I truly did not mean to scare you."

"Well, that doesn't matter now; look at what you made me do," said Anna crossly, gesturing at the shattered pot and mound of soil on the floor. "It will take me ages to clean all this up."

"I really am sorry, Anna," said Elsa, and she truly meant it.

"Apology accepted," said Anna. She sighed as she knelt down to clean up the mess. Elsa hitched up her skirt and carefully knelt down next to Anna. She figured she might as well help as she was the cause of the mess in the first place. "Is there something in particular that you wanted?" Anna asked.

"Have you seen Kirsten today?" Elsa asked, as she carefully picked up a particularly sharp shard.

"Yes, at breakfast," Anna replied, sweeping up the soil with a small brush and dustpan.

"Have you seen her since then?" Elsa asked, dropping the broken pottery in a nearby bucket and brushing off her hands.

"No, why?" Anna asked, looking at her sister. Elsa had a somewhat troubled look on her face.

"Well," Elsa began, standing up and smoothing her dress. "I just ran into her a few minutes ago and she looked upset about something."

"Well, that's nothing new, really," said Anna, unperturbed. She scooped up the last of the soil, dumped it into a nearby pot, then put the brush and dustpan away and removed her gardener's gloves.

"Yes, but what got me concerned was that she did not want to talk about it," said Elsa, frowning.

Anna brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and then crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Believe it or not, Elsa, she's not as much of an open book as I am," she said, smiling.

"Yes, but something just seemed off, even for her," said Elsa, her brow now furrowed.

Now Anna was starting to grow concerned, as well. "You don't think there's something wrong, do you?" she asked.

"I hope not," said Elsa quietly.

"Well, I'm sure with a good talk, we'll be able to figure out what that something is," said Anna confidently.

"Anna, I think that would be the wrong way to go about it," said Elsa.

"Why is that wrong?" Anna asked, plainly confused. "I find that the best way to get information is to just come right out and ask."

"You would say that because that is what you would do," said Elsa. "But I don't agree. That would be more likely to scare her off. The last thing we need is for Kirsten to think we are untrustworthy if we're caught prying into her personal affairs. I believe in just leaving her alone to work it out. When or if she wants to talk to us about it, she will do so in her own way and in her own time."

"So, you're saying my idea is a bad one?" said Anna defensively.

"I didn't say it was bad, just that it's not the best way to deal with this kind of situation," said Elsa with a long-suffering sigh.

"Fine," Anna huffed. "You win. As always." She flung her gardener's gloves down onto the nearest surface.

"Soreness does not become you, dear sister," said Elsa in a teasing tone. "Now on a more serious note, Kirsten has asked permission to invite Sir Christopher to dinner next week and I think we should oblige her."

That perked Anna up at once. "That's a great idea!" she said enthusiastically. "That's sure to lift Kirsten's spirits! Maybe even enough to get her to talk to us."

"Anna, as your big sister and, most importantly, your queen, I forbid you to turn this gathering into a confrontation about Kirsten's feelings," said Elsa firmly, leaving no room for protest. "She will tell us when she is ready. End of discussion."

Anna was stunned into silence. It was very rare that her sister spoke to her like that, but when she did, Anna knew she meant business and any protesting was pointless. She meekly murmured her assent and followed her sister out of the greenhouse and back into the castle, grumbling under her breath the whole way.

* * *

Over the next few days, Elsa kept a close watch on Anna to make sure she didn't do anything foolish to get Kirsten to talk. Surprisingly, however, Anna was true to her word and kept quiet about the matter, at least in Elsa's presence. It was a mark of how much Anna loved all her children, not just Kirsten, that she didn't want to upset her.

They needn't have worried too much, however. The closer they got to the evening of the dinner, the happier Kirsten seemed to get. It seemed nothing could spoil her buoyant spirits. She flitted around the castle, helping wherever she could. One day, she was out in the gardens gathering fresh flowers, the next, she was closeted in the warm kitchen helping with the baking. Bella and Susanna were sometimes spotted with her, but mostly, she was on her own. Dominik and Nikolai were hardly seen as well, as they were still seeing out their punishments with their fathers.

Elsa was kept especially busy with preparations, overseeing extra cleaning, making sure the right food was prepared in the correct amounts, and ensuring that the proper place settings were being used. Anna helped as much as she could, mostly to keep Elsa's stress level to a minimum. It wasn't working quite as well as she hoped, though. There were still the occasional moments when Elsa's stress level peaked and she had to shut herself in her bedroom or private study until she was able to calm herself down. Most times, the episodes would last just a few minutes; other times (and these were rare nowadays), they would last for an hour or more. Thankfully, Anna was always there for the worst episodes. As a sister, and having the most experience with Elsa's sudden "magical" mood swings, Anna always knew the best way to calm Elsa down when she was upset.

The morning before the dinner, everyone was taking a well-deserved rest; everyone except Kirsten and Elsa, of course. Elsa was overseeing last-minute preparations and Kirsten was wandering around outside in the gardens, taking advantage of some well-needed peace and quiet. She was very excited about the dinner. She hadn't seen Kit (Sir Christopher) since their picnic a week ago, and she was really looking forward to seeing him again. She hadn't asked for anything special for the dinner. It would be Kit's first time meeting her family and he would probably be feeling overwhelmed enough as it was.

Kirsten stopped when she reached the pond. This pond had been made especially for the royal family so they could have their own private place to swim and relax, and was a little deeper than the one in the village. She sighed and wiped sweat off her forehead. It had been really warm this summer and today was promising to be another scorcher. She looked around and, after making absolutely sure that she was alone, removed her shoes and stockings. She dipped her toes into the pond, moving slowly in as she got acclimated to the cold water, holding her dress so as not to get it wet. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of the cool water on her legs, so she didn't notice the lone male figure walking toward the pond, marveling at the sight of her wading in the shallows.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" said an all-too-familiar voice, sounding amused.

Kirsten's eyes flew open and she spun around, almost losing her balance. When she saw who it was, her expression darkened, though with her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, it didn't have the effect she wanted. It just made her intruder even more amused.

"So," said Petter, taking a few steps toward her. "Is this a private pond, or can anyone bathe here?"

"What do you want?" Kirsten asked angrily, ignoring his comment.

"I have it on good authority that a certain Englishman is coming for dinner this evening," Petter answered.

"What makes you think that?" Kirsten demanded in a tone of hostility, though her cheeks were still red.

"Well," said Petter, coming even closer to her. "When one lives in close proximity to other royals, one hears rumors."

"They are not rumors!" said Kirsten heatedly.

"So it's true, then?" Petter asked. "The Englishman is dining with us tonight?"

"The Englishman's name is Sir Christopher, and he's dining with me and my family," Kirsten corrected him.

"But I am family," said Petter. "Well, your uncle and cousins' family."

"But I'm not related to you," said Kirsten. "Nor are my sister and brother."

"Regardless, I'm still family," said Petter. "Besides, your aunt and uncle already invited me." He started walking away. Kirsten stood stunned for a minute, then splashed out of the pond and ran after him, still barefoot. He was barely halfway to the entrance when she caught up to him.

"How dare you impose yourself on a private family dinner!" she said.

"It's hardly an imposition if you're invited, Princess," said Petter, not slowing his walk.

"Still, you can't just barge in like you do and expect to—"

"Let me explain something to you, Your Highness," said Petter, turning around and advancing on her, forcing her to walk backward. "First, in case you haven't noticed, you are not the queen, your aunt is. Therefore, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. Second, I am a guest of your aunt and uncle and I have just as much right as anyone to be included."

There was a splash and Kirsten was suddenly standing in cold water. Petter had walked her all the way back to the pond.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Kirsten hissed at him. "I am of royal blood."

"News flash, Your Highness, you're only half royal," said Petter. "If I understand correctly, your father was a commoner before he married your mother."

"How dare you!" Kirsten shrieked. She started toward him, her hands formed into claws, with every intention of attacking in any way possible. Petter sidestepped her easily. She came at him again, hands outstretched to push him into the water, but he ducked, causing her to lose her footing and land, face down, in the pond. She thrashed around until she was in a sitting position, her dress soaked and her hair a sopping mess.

"You son of a—!"

"Ah, ah, ah, language," said Petter, smirking.

"Look what you've done to me!" Kirsten shouted.

"I didn't do anything to you," said Petter, his smirk widening. "You did that on your own."

"You rotten little—I'll get you for this!" Kirsten shouted at him.

"You really should learn to control your temper," said Petter, smirking again before walking away.

"Come back here!" Kirsten yelled after him.

"You know, Princess, you really should watch where you're going," said Petter, turning around long enough to smirk again before leaving the gardens, whistling the whole way.

Her intruder gone, Kirsten could do no more than scream and splash the water angrily. She got up, splashed out of the pond, gathered her shoes and stockings, which were also soaked from all her splashing, and headed back to the castle, dripping from head to toe and fuming the whole way.

Going past the family dining room, she ran into her aunt, who was busy approving the final menu and place settings. "Oh, there you are, Kirsten," she said distractedly. "I was wondering where you had got to. What do you think of—?" She stopped when she noticed Kirsten's appearance. "Sunshine, what on earth happened?" she asked, shock evident on her face.

"I fell in the pond," Kirsten muttered angrily.

"Well, how did that happen?" asked Elsa.

"It wasn't my fault," said Kirsten, with an edge to her voice.

"Well, whose fault was it, then?" Elsa asked, glancing down at a sheet of parchment that a servant was holding out for her and approving with a nod.

"Prince Petter's," Kirsten muttered darkly.

"Really?" said Elsa, with only mild interest. She was now going around the table adjusting the place settings.

"Yes, really!" said Kirsten hotly. "He's absolutely horrible, Aunt Elsa!"

"Well, I'm sure it was an accident, sunshine," said Elsa, finishing her task and coming over to stand in front of her niece.

"No, it wasn't!" said Kirsten, stomping her foot in anger. "It was a deliberate attempt to humiliate me!"

"Why would he want to deliberately humiliate you?" Elsa asked calmly.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Kirsten answered.

There was silence, broken only by the steady _drip, drip_ of water from Kirsten's soaked dress, which was now starting to leave a puddle on the wood floor of the dining room.

"I'll be in my room," said Kirsten quietly, turning to leave. "Can you have Marta run a hot bath for me so I can make myself presentable for tonight?"

"Of course, sunshine, just leave it to me," said Elsa, smiling. She made to hug her, but thought better of it due to the state that Kirsten was in. She watched her niece go and sighed, wondering what on earth was causing all this animosity between these two.

* * *

Later, after a hot bath and a fresh change of clothes, Kirsten felt much better and her mood took a definite upturn. She whiled away the last few hours before the dinner in the sitting room with Bella (Susanna was out in the stables again), chatting away happily. She had lost no time in telling Bella every single detail about her encounter with Petter.

"And he just left you sitting in the pond?" Bella asked, twirling a strand of hair. Today, it was styled in a loose, double-stranded braid woven with ice crystals, with a few long curls framing her face. Kirsten's hair was now styled in two Dutch braids woven together to create one single braid that hung down her back.

"Yes!" said Kirsten. "He is so infuriating and I can't stand him!"

"Hmm," said Bella thoughtfully, her brow wrinkled in concentration.

"What?" said Kirsten, slightly annoyed by her cousin's lack of response to what she thought was a very serious matter.

"I don't know," said Bella slowly. "But isn't that the first sign of someone liking someone else? Bickering?"

"Why on earth would that make me like him?" Kirsten demanded.

"I wasn't talking about you," said Bella quietly.

Kirsten was stunned into silence, but like her mother, it didn't last long. "That can't be the reason," she said, dismissing Bella's idea. "I think he just lives to annoy me."

Bella shrugged but didn't say anything else. She didn't want to start an argument. Kirsten was already upset enough as it was.

They spent the remaining hours happily anticipating the upcoming dinner with Sir Christopher. Susanna popped her head in at some point and when she found out what they were talking about, immediately settled herself down with them. The time rushed by and soon, the adults were calling them for dinner. Everyone gathered in the family dining room to greet their guest. In next to no time, Sir Christopher arrived, dressed in a suit of deep emerald.

"Sir Christopher, it's such a pleasure that you could join us for dinner," said Elsa, smiling and extending her hand in greeting.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty," said Sir Christopher, taking her hand and brushing his lips lightly against it. "Your Highness." He shook Fredrik's hand.

"Welcome to Arendelle castle, Sir Christopher," said Fredrik, smiling as well.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness," said Sir Christopher, returning the smile. "I take it these are your children?" He gestured toward Bella and Dominik, who looked smart in a dark suit to match his father's.

"Yes, this is our daughter, Princess Bella-Grace," said Elsa, gesturing to Bella, who curtsied. "And our son, Crown Prince Dominik." Dominik shook Sir Christopher's hand, but didn't smile.

"May I also introduce my sister, Princess Anna, and her husband, Sir Kristoff," said Elsa, now gesturing to Anna and Kristoff.

"Your Highness, sir," said Sir Christopher, kissing Anna's hand and shaking Kristoff's. "An honor."

"It's an honor for us, Sir Christopher," said Anna, beaming at him. "It's wonderful to finally meet the young man who may have stolen my little girl's heart."

"Mama!" Kirsten hissed, embarrassed.

"As always, it's lovely to see you, Princess," said Sir Christopher, reserving his biggest smile for her.

"And you, Sir Christopher," said Kirsten, blushing as he took her hand and kissed it.

"And these must be your siblings?" Sir Christopher asked, looking around at Susanna and Nikolai. Susanna was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Nikolai, on the other hand, was squirming in his suit. It was clear that he wished to be anywhere else but here.

"Yes, this is my sister, Princess Susanna, and my brother, Prince Nikolai," said Kirsten.

"I'm so thrilled to meet you!" said Susanna, unable to contain herself any longer.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Sir Christopher, chuckling. "Prince Nikolai, nice to meet you."

"You as well," said Nikolai, shaking hands.

"Well, I'm sure everyone is hungry," said Elsa, smiling. "Please." She gestured for everyone to take their seats.

They were just sitting down when there were hurried footsteps and Petter came rushing in. "My apologies, everyone, for being late," he said.

"Not to worry, Prince Petter," said Elsa with a gracious smile. "We haven't started just yet. Please, join us."

Petter walked around the table and sat down in the only remaining chair, which was at the far end of the table, Kirsten scowling at him the whole time. So typical of him, Kirsten thought. Arriving later than everyone else and being warmly welcomed.

The first course was served and conversation broke out, everyone exchanging pleasantries, exchanging news, or just talking about their day. Kirsten was chatting happily with Sir Christopher, who was seated next to her. Unbeknownst to her, Petter was glowering in their direction the whole meal, hardly paying attention to what he was eating.

"So, Sir Christopher, tell us about yourself," said Anna, as the main course was served. "Kirsten has hardly said a word."

"Well, there's not much to tell, Your Highness," Sir Christopher answered. "I come from a very respectable English family and my parents are highly regarded in English society."

"What about other members of your family?" Anna asked. "Any siblings?"

"Yes, Your Highness, three," Sir Christopher answered. "A brother and two sisters, all older than myself and all of whom have already married and settled down with their own families."

"And how is it that you're not settled down yet, Sir Christopher?" Elsa asked.

"If I may speak frankly, Your Majesty, I'm not much one for settling down, unless I find the right person to settle down with," Sir Christopher answered. Kirsten blushed, even though he hadn't directed the comment to her specifically.

The conversation soon turned to politics and discussions about Arendelle's improved chances for trade, which Kirsten found wholly uninteresting and which she mostly ignored, even though Sir Christopher was contributing wholeheartedly to the conversation.

"I must say, Queen Elsa," said Sir Christopher as they finished the main course and the dessert was served. "This dinner has been magnificent. Please give my compliments to your cook."

"I'm so pleased to hear you say that," said Elsa, beaming. "Our cook will be delighted to hear it."

"Yes, she always uses the freshest ingredients from the market," Kirsten added.

"Well, I commend her for that," said Sir Christopher. "This was one of the best meals I've had." Kirsten blushed when he smiled at her. Petter's expression turned, if it was possible, even darker.

When dinner was over, everyone adjourned to the sitting room for some well-deserved relaxation. Dominik and Nikolai quickly excused themselves and went off on their own. Elsa sighed in exasperation when she saw them leave.

"Elsa, love, I know what you're thinking, but don't; we have company," Fredrik whispered in her ear.

"I know, but just once, I would like them to follow royal protocol and sit in on a family gathering, especially when we have company," said Elsa.

"You're fighting a losing battle there, love," said Fredrik, taking her palm and kissing it.

"I fear you're right," said Elsa in resignation.

They joined the others. Kirsten was sitting with her parents, talking to Sir Christopher, with Bella and Susanna sitting nearby. Petter was off in a corner by himself, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face as he watched Kirsten laughing at everything the Englishman was saying.

"So, let me see if I have this right," said Sir Christopher. "Your family has a friend who's a magical talking snowman?"

"Yes, Aunt Elsa made him," Kirsten answered. "But this was before she was fully aware of what her magic could do."

"I think I might have seen something like that in the village during my stay here," said Sir Christopher thoughtfully. "He has three misshapen balls, little snowball feet, twig arms, a carrot nose, and a little cloud that floats above his head. Oh, and he loves warm hugs."

"Yep, that's Olaf," Anna chimed in. "He loves wandering around the village. We hardly see him around the castle anymore; he's always off on his own little adventures."

"Forgive me, but he seems to have a very childlike personality," said Sir Christopher.

"Yeah, well, Elsa and I first made him when we were little. He reminds us of our childhood. Well, before the accident," Anna added, more as an afterthought.

"What accident is this?" Sir Christopher asked.

"Well," said Anna, hesitating. This had always been a touchy subject among the family. She looked at Elsa, who nodded with a small smile, an indication that it was okay to proceed. "It was at night, when Elsa was eight and I was five. I couldn't sleep, so I woke Elsa up and asked her to build a snowman. We were in the ballroom, playing with her magic. She loved entertaining me with her magic. Anyway, I was jumping from one snow mountain to another, and she couldn't keep up with me, I was going so fast. I went soaring through the air, and she couldn't catch me fast enough. She struck me in the head, knocking me unconscious and causing a white streak to appear in my hair. Our parents were scared for my life, so they took us to the rock trolls, beings with powerful magic. They couldn't remove the magic from my head, so instead, they removed my memories of Elsa's magic. They thought that I was safer no knowing about them. Because of the accident, and to prevent something like that happening again, our parents felt the best solution was to shut Elsa away from the outside world and tell her that to hide her magic, she must hide her emotions. Of course, that meant that I was also shut away, and I hated it. As I grew older, I got angry with our parents, blaming them for separating me from my sister, from my best friend.

"Then, some ten years later, when I was fifteen and Elsa was eighteen, our parents were lost in a storm at sea. Elsa told me later that that particular incident had sent her into a downward spiral. With our parents gone, we had no one left except each other, but my own sister couldn't be there for me, because her magic had gone way out of control by then. I loved and missed our parents, but I was still angry with them for the decision they had made. Telling Elsa to hide her emotions and her magic was the wrong solution, as was evidenced at her coronation celebration three years later."

"Why, what happened?" Sir Christopher asked. It was obvious that he was intrigued by this story.

"Well, it was my fault, really," said Anna. "I pushed her too much and it upset her. I had just announced my engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I asked for Elsa's blessing, but she wouldn't give it, her reason being that I couldn't marry a man I just met. I insisted that it was true love and she asked me what I knew about true love. I told her that I knew more than her, that all she knew was how to shut people out. I got angry and accused her for all that she had put me through those thirteen years. This really upset her and caused her to release some of her magic. She was terrified at what she had done and fled to the North Mountain, setting off an accidental winter in her wake.

"But I went after her and tried to bring her back home, but she wouldn't come with us, especially after I told her about the winter she had set off. I made the mistake of saying that she could just unfreeze everything, but she insisted that she couldn't, that she didn't know how. She got upset again and kicked us out."

"Us?" Sir Christopher repeated.

"Me, Kristoff, and Olaf," Anna clarified. "Anyway, she got so upset that she accidentally struck me again, this time in my chest. This caused all of my hair to start turning white, so Kristoff took me to the trolls again to see if they could help, but they couldn't. The troll elder told us that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. We thought that meant true love's kiss, so Kristoff took me back to Hans, my horrible ex-fiancé. As it turned out, he had been the one who had brought Elsa back to the castle, after an altercation at her ice castle. Because of this, he thought she was dangerous, so he had her imprisoned in the dungeons with her hands locked in specially-made shackles that were supposed to prevent her from using her magic.

"Well, it wasn't long before I found out that Hans had never really loved me, like I thought, that he was just using me to get the throne. By this time, my hair was completely white and my frozen heart was freezing me from the inside out, and then Hans accelerated it by locking me in a cold room to die, with no heat source. Luckily, Olaf happened along and saved me, and upon learning that Hans wasn't my true love, suggested that maybe Kristoff was.

"He helped me escape the castle, which wasn't easy, as Elsa had escaped the dungeons and created a raging blizzard in her extremely frightened state and the castle was freezing over. Well, the blizzard only intensified my freezing as I struggled to make it to Kristoff in time. But then suddenly, the blizzard stopped and the air cleared. I was able to see Kristoff clearly across the ice, just yards away. He was so close, I thought I could make it. I started creeping toward him as he started running toward me, but then I heard a scrape of metal, like someone unsheathing a sword. I looked around and saw Elsa huddled on the ice, Hans raising his sword behind her to strike a fatal blow. I used the last of my strength to throw myself between them to save Elsa's life. My whole body froze just as Hans' sword came down. It shattered on impact and the resulting blow threw him backward onto the ice.

"The next thing that I remembered was Elsa hugging me tight. She was surprised that I would sacrifice myself for her. I told her that it was because I love her. That was when she realized that the secret to controlling her magic was love, something that our parents had never even considered. With all the love she still had for me, she was able to thaw her accidental winter and bring back summer. Everything was back to normal. Elsa had returned as queen, the people had accepted her magic, but most importantly, I had my sister and best friend back. Everything was good again and we have spent the past twenty years making up for more than a decade of lost time."

A long silence followed Anna's story, but it wasn't tense as it usually was after she told it. Sir Christopher sat in stunned silence, his mouth slightly open.

"I'm sorry for going on and on like that," said Anna, a bit sheepishly. "But you mentioned Olaf and that just brought back a flood of memories. If you're wary of us now because of it, I understand. I know it's a lot for anyone to wrap their head around."

"No, it's all right," said Sir Christopher when he could speak. "Learning about someone's past helps one get to know that person on a deeper level, so I've found. I thank you for sharing that with me. I can tell it wasn't easy."

There was more silence, before Elsa stood up. "Well, on that note, I think it's time we all retire for the evening," she said to the room at large. "It's been a long week for everyone."

"Of course, Your Majesty, my apologies," said Sir Christopher, also standing. "I did not mean to overstay my welcome."

"Please don't apologize," said Elsa, smiling. "You're more than welcome to come back and visit again anytime."

"I will most certainly take that into consideration, Your Majesty," he said, bowing. "But I wonder, before I take my leave, if I may escort Princess Kirsten to her chambers and bid her good night?"

"You may," said Elsa, smiling again. "If my niece is agreeable with it."

Sir Christopher turned to Kirsten and offered her his arm. "May I?" he asked.

"Certainly," said Kirsten, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her from the room, Petter following them with his eyes the whole way.

They were a good distance down the hallway before Sir Christopher spoke again. "I must say, Princess Kirsten—" Sir Christopher started.

"Please, just call me Kirsten," said Kirsten, smiling. "You've already asked me to drop formalities with you, so I might as well, too."

Sir Christopher laughed. "All right, Kirsten. I must say, your family is a very entertaining one. I enjoyed myself immensely this evening."

"I'm so glad!" said Kirsten enthusiastically. "I think they enjoyed you, too. Especially my mother. She's probably swooning over you as we speak."

"Is that so?" said Sir Christopher, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, she's just such a romantic, my mother," said Kirsten. "She likes to consider herself the resident love expert in the family, seeing as how she went to such great lengths to save my aunt and all."

"Yes, I was surprised by that story your mother told," said Sir Christopher. "When I first heard that Arendelle had a queen with snow and ice magic, I thought they were rumors. I hardly dared believe it. But watching your mother's face while she was telling her story, you just can't fake emotion like that."

They turned a corner and entered the family wing. They finally stopped when they reached the door to Kirsten's shared bedroom, which was about halfway down the hallway. They turned so they were facing each other.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," said Sir Christopher, smiling.

"So did I," said Kirsten, blushing again.

"May I call on you again?"

"Of course," said Kirsten. "I really do enjoy spending time with you."

"As I do with you," said Sir Christopher. A beat of silence. Then he said, "May I have the pleasure of a good night kiss?"

Kirsten was startled by the question, but she said yes, and Sir Christopher leaned forward and placed a light, gentle kiss on her lips. It was a chaste kiss, nothing special, but it was pleasant all the same.

"Well, good night, my handsome earl," said Kirsten, opening the door into her bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," said Sir Christopher. "Until we meet again." And he left. Kirsten watched him go before closing her door on the empty hallway.

She let out a sigh and leaned against the door. She liked Sir Christopher a lot, but the kiss he had given her hadn't really felt like a kiss. But then, he probably didn't want to put her in any compromising situation. It was just a sweet, innocent good night kiss, that was all.

But that didn't stop her from squealing with happiness.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so long. That's what happens when you get a flood of inspiration. :)**

 **I had a lot of fun writing the second scene in the gardens with Kirsten and Petter, where she falls into the pond. If you're wondering why I'm always putting her in the gardens, let's just say it's her happy place, somewhere she likes to go to be alone, like Anna and the greenhouse.**

 **Anna telling Sir Christopher her and Elsa's story, which was basically a summary of the original movie, might seem a little excessive, but I explained it in the comments afterward.**

 **To the reviewer (I'm not naming names, but you should know who you are) who almost demanded to know where Olaf is, I explained it away in Anna's comments. Honestly, I just didn't think to add him in my other stories.**

 **Thank you for reading! Another chapter coming soon! :)**


End file.
